Leagcy Saga, Omega: Endless Waltz
by X-Calibur
Summary: One of the final acts in the saga of legends that began 300 years before it's time. Endless Waltz is another chapter that tells of the future and the past. Will peace survive the new Era. Will the the warriors of Earth and Space be able to perserve Peace?
1. Preview of Endless Waltz

WARNING, THERE ARE SOME SPOILERS IN THIS PAGE. READ IF YOU WANT A TASTE OF WHAT IS GOING TO BE IN THIS FIC. ENJOY.....................  
  
Preview page for Gundam-Soldiers Endless Waltz  
  
(THINK IT IS LIKE A PREVIEW FOR A MOVIE ON TV, IMAGINE THIS PAGE LIKE THAT)  
  
History is written in the endless stars that stretches across the sky at night And in everyone, there lived conflict...there lived evils...there lived heroes....war eventually leads to   
  
peace, but which eventually leads to revolution...and in every revolution...carries in itself the seeds to its own destruction....for History repeats itself, for humanity lives to learn from the same mistakes again...and again...  
  
...The year is After Colony 196, one year after the Great War and peace reign....but an old foe from the past surfaces and causes havoc. The Gundam pilots, and the Federation will have to return to the battlefield and stop this new threat that threaten peace, but when time changes, so does people, and some friends become foes.  
  
We see Trowa about to shoot Dekim, but Wufei, gets in his way and points his sword at Trowa. Also, with Wufei, was Drake with a gun.  
  
Then, we see a Gundam that looks like the Wongfei's Fongwong clash with a Gundam that looks like Wing.  
  
"I wonder who this is?!" Wongfei shouted  
  
"Is that you Wongfei!!??"  
  
"Oh it's you Jacen!"  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!!!"  
  
We see a Serpent and another new type of suit shoots missiles at two downed Vanguards.  
  
"Watch your tongue!" A little girl shouted at Relena and Lara, "I'm am the next ruler of the Earth Sphere and all of mankind!"  
  
We see a Tallgeese and an Excalibur destroy some Mobile Suit Carriers.  
  
"This is Supreme Commander Jacen Fanel - I am here to accept your surrender - or you'll face my wrath."  
  
"Set a course for Earth - They won't need five minutes to take over!" Daniel ordered.  
  
An army of Federation suits goes up against an overwhelming number of Barton Foundation suits. David leads the forces.  
  
"This is Colonel David Fanel-attack!!" They charge.  
  
"The instant this year ends, I'll be on top of the Earth Sphere and the dawn of a new age will arrive...I will rule the world..."  
  
"It's here." - "There it is." Both Jacen and Heero said as the same time as they get into their Gundams and spread wings and charge toward Earth.  
  
We then see Wing Zero and Altron clash, and then Drake and Jacen clash.   
  
Battle chatter  
  
"On the line!"  
  
"Heavy laser fire!"  
  
"This is ground command can you hold it?!"  
  
"They're breaking through!"  
  
"We're overwhelmed!!"  
  
"AHH!!"  
  
"My...God....It's Excalibur!"  
  
"The Devil himself..." A newer version of Excalibur appears on scene.  
  
"...History is meant to repeat itself..."  
  
"You're purpose in this life time...is over...It's time to step aside and let the next generation led the way...."  
  
"...Was this prophecy true about me....Am I the one...the one to bring humanity peace....then why...why is this happening..."  
  
"Nothing is definite, nothing last forever."  
  
"-Well it should, and I will make it happen!"  
  
We see Jacen and Lara kissed in a sunlit room. Then, we then see Heero collapsing and Relena catching him.  
  
"-You have all been used by me....It was I who started all of this." Drakes shouted and then laughed.  
  
"Drake!!! Tonight you sleep in Hell!"  
  
Drake appears in front of Jacen  
  
"Since the dawn of history, there has been wars, and still is....War is the everlasting part of humanity, along with death, and pestilence. Do you think this peace...this false hope will last forever...this will only lead to more destruction....so what future will you lead our civilization? Destruction! Destruction to end all!" Drake's suit lights up with power "The universe and human subconcionous are willing their own END!!! Can you stop me Jacen!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" Jacen charges him.   
  
Wing Zero clashes with Altron again-Then Tallgeese shooting a mega cannon-then Deathscythe slashing suits-Heavyarms shooting-Sandrock dicing....Then, we see all the Gundams and Federation suits get surrounded-  
  
Is world peace truly attainable...or is it just a lost cause that only last a short while...the Gundam pilots and the legendary pilots of the Federation must fight again, and discover the truth....and the one...Jacen Fanel...will he fulfill his purpose in life and bring Mankind peace...or is he just another lie that is used to only comfort humanity from reality?   
  
The Endless Waltz has begun.................  
  
"This....is just the beginning......"  
  
COMING SOON 


	2. A New Battle Awaits

Intro  
  
Location: Very near the Earth: The final battle of the "Eve War"   
  
Date: December 24, After Colony 195   
  
Time: 11:30 P.M. SST   
  
This was supposed to be the final battle, the battle to end all wars and conflicts on the Earth and in Space. This is where the armies of Earth and the armies of Space fought for the freedom of the colonies, for the safety of Earth, and for what was right. There were tens of millions of soldiers. Every last one from Earth and Space was committed in this final battle. Space lit up in flames. On one side, the Earth armies and allied forces prep themselves and readied their weapons. On the other side, hundreds of thousands upon thousands of Mobile Doll Virgos put up shields and charge up their weapons. And the two sides clashed.  
  
Deathscythe spung 180 degrees dicing 5 Virgos in front of it. Then somewhere else in the chaos, Heavyarms was flying all over the place and shooting down as many Virgos as possible. Sandrock was flying nearby jumping up over two Virgos and did its infamous overhead slash, destroying the two Mobile Dolls. Altron was covering the two as he spun its trident around and launched one of its claws impaling an enemy suit.  
  
A Virgo shot a Leo in the leg, in the chest, and then fired at some more suits. Another Leo managed to fire one shot at a Virgo, but when it tried to fire again, it was shot many times and exploded. Another Leo did a suicidal charge at a Virgo and destroys it along with itself.  
  
We then see Excalibur doing a 360, dicing all the Virgos around him, who was flanked by a custom Dread and it lashed its heat-rod at some enemies destroying them and then fired its beam rifle. Then we go to Sazabi, which fires its shot-rifle and gets in close chopping up several Virgos with his beam axe. It was covered by the Valkyrie, which whiplashes its heat-rod at an enemy wrapping it around it and throwing it into a cluster of dolls destroying a lot of them. Then we go to the Thor and the Hydra, which double-teams on a group of Zeon Mobile Suits. The Thor fires its beam bazooka cannon and the Hydra fires its claws at three enemies and destroys them all at the same time. The Pendragon fires small bursts from its sword and shoots out missiles at the enemies from its shoulder pads, and was flanked by the Fong-Wong Custom and it fired its two chain blades at some enemies and stabbed right through them. The Dragos and the Nu, flying side by side. One fires its beam rifle and the other goes in for close combat. A customized Vayete, and the Inferno fired nonstop at the group of Mobile Dolls and penetrated their shields.  
  
History is written like an "endless waltz". As such, there are three steps to it...  
  
WAR, that loomed over the Earth Sphere since the formation of the colonies. Colonist immigrated to Space to escape the conflicts of Earth, but the very greed and corruption they fled soon followed. The United Earth Sphere Alliance formed to govern Earth and the colonies, but the new government was effectively as extension of the old Earth government, and thus looked out for terrestrial interests at the expense of the colonists. By AC 150, dissident groups were arming themselves for revolt against Earth.  
  
PEACE, came in the form of a single man - Heero Yuy. In AC 165, the colonist elected him as their leader, and his message of colonial autonomy and pacifism spread quickly throughout Earth. But some didn't welcome this peace. The Romefeller Foundation, the military industrial complex that comtroled the Alliance, had the great leader assassinated. In the unrest that followed, the Romefeller unvieled its elite military force, OZ, which brought order to the colonies with an iron fist.  
  
REVOLUTION, that became the only option left for the colonies. The year was After Colony 195. This year, a group of colony citizens hostile toward the Alliance, sent young men toward Earth on five Gundams. The project name was Operation Meteor. At the end of an intricate battle the sole revolutionary leader, Trieze Khushrenda, took on the task on closing the curtains on an era, and died in battle. The colonies and Earth chose the path to coexistence and the hope of permanent peace that gave way to the birth of The Earth Sphere Unified Nation. After Colony 196, war-like weapons no longer exist in the Earth Sphere or in Space, however, as long as humanity exists, there will always be battles.  
  
Gundam-Soldiers   
  
Endless Waltz   
  
"For what can war, but endless war still breed..."  
  
John Milton  
  
Location: Vega sector.  
  
It is the closest star system to the Earth. In the span of one year the Federation Space Force had advanced its technology to the point where an object can travel from one point of Space to another very quickly. Travel to the nearest system with coventional Space travel would take decades, but the new technology cut it down to a few hours. A majority of the Federation fleet were sent of numorious exploration missions across the galaxy. There had been plans to establish human presence in the other solor systems. The systems of Capella, Vega, and Rigel are currently under exploration by the Federation armada that was used during the war. Since there had been no military need for such a large force after the war, other uses can be found for such a fleet.  
  
The Federation's Mobile Suit chief technician, and Mobile Suit pilot, Carl Roels, invented the new Jump Drive technology. The advancement of Space technology after the war, turning wartime devised innovations, into useful things for the benefit of mankind.  
  
With that, the colonization of Mars was underway on May 1st, After Colony 196. Months after that, several facilities for scientific and military purpose were created. There was also a Federation Technology Space station orbiting the Solar System within the asteroid belt as well.  
  
In a desolute part of Sol sector, the Space station Vulkanis was being prepped for long range travel to the sun where it and its content of Mobile Dolls and the Gundams will be disposed of. This was the plan from the start. After the incidents a few months ago both involving two remnant factions of White Fang, the Gundam pilots decided to destroy their gundams for in this peaceful world there is no need for them. It was a bittersweet day even though most of the gundam pilots decided on getting rid of their gundams, only Quatre and Duo were present at the station. But the one other thing that is troubling was that Wufei's gundam wasn't there.  
  
Five young warriors, sent from the colonies to bring peace...Their machines of war have folded their wings and powered down for the last time. Created to fight, they fought for peace and now...they sleep.  
  
"Well, this is it." Duo said as he looked at his gundam, "Are you all set Quatre? This station got a one way trip to hell, and I don't want to be around when it reaches its destination."  
  
"It's tough to part with them." Quatre said,   
  
"Nah, I'm fine about it. Now that the people have embraced peace, we don't need our gundams anymore. Come on. Let's send them off to the sun in this piece of crap of a Space station."  
  
They got into a shuttle and blasted off the station with their Gundams.  
  
"Right." Quatre gets into a shuttle and Quatre activated the engines to the station. "Farewell, my Sandrock. "  
  
"See ya, pal...." Duo waved to his parting gundam as well. Then as the two flew away in their shuttle, something dawned on Duo,   
  
"So Wufei wouldn't bring his after all." Duo regarded.  
  
"Yeah, but Heero and Trowa sent theirs right away"  
  
"I wonder how everyone else is doing?"  
  
Location: Just outside Earth's orbit, the resource sattelite, MO-II   
  
At the natural resource satellite MO-II, the first anniversary ceremony of the end of the war was taking place. Inside, Lady Une and Noin watches Jacen, who used to hate politics, become the young President of the ESUN. Jacen stands in front of everyone and gives a speech, drawing everyone to his words. His position, political influence, and powers lead him to this point.  
  
After the war, Jacen had taken upon himself to the responsibility of keeping the peace, and maintaining military activity. He led a double life. One being the peacemaker President of the world, and the other as the peacekeeper Supreme commander of all military forces. You might say he brings order into chaos and without him and Relena, peace might not have survived long after the postwar era. Not surprisingly, Relena herself has taken it to the next step and has become the next candidate for President. How time's change where the youth will lead a new path for humanity.  
  
"A year ago, humans didn't have the ability to enjoy Christmas." Lady Une said, "How things have changed in such a short time."  
  
Noin could only nod in agreement.  
  
"That's true.By the way, do you know where Minister Dorlian is?"  
  
"She's away on official business as usual."  
  
"We have lost many lives because of the foolish act called war." Jacen said, "But surely their deaths were not in vain. The reason is that their lives have given us much to reflect on and learn from for the future. And then finally, we have attained peace."  
  
Noin and Lady Une walked away.  
  
"Does Jacen understand..." Noin said, "that it is a little harder to sustain peace than it is to gain it?"   
  
"Oh, he knows. Otherwise, he wouldn't have founded the Preventer military force to keep balance between all other military powers on Earth. He's quite competent considering he was democratically elected."  
  
But in the corner of her mind, Lady Une thinks deeply about the situation.  
  
"Do people have the will to maintain peace?" she asked herself, "Trieze...I'll do what I can to see that your death was not in vain."  
  
"It is our sincere hope that this peace will last forever," Jacen finished his speech, and the audience applauded him. Then he thought about what he just said, "I know that something like peace can never truly last forever. The people of Earth and Space still carry the scars of the war even now. But I hope that this peaceful time will last longer than the last one."  
  
Flashback  
  
Time/Date: A few days ago.  
  
Location: At colony Giaea, at a gravesite.  
  
Jacen stood at the graves of his father, his mother, and his twin brother. He stands there and remembers the time when they were all alive.   
  
Someone was lurking in the shadows and crept up behind him. It was odd for somone to be good enough to get so close to him without notice. Jacen was usually in a sharp mood and can pick up the smallest details to an area, but today something was on his mind. He was taken surprised and was embraced.  
  
The person was a beautiful woman about his age, with long blond hair and lavender eyes. She held him tightly and in one of her hands was a diamond ring around her third finger. It was Laura.  
  
"Laura..." Jacen said calming himself down. "Don't do that."  
  
Jacen and Laura had been married for about a year now. It was a day, which he wished his whole family was there to see, even his twin brother. He and David have inherited everything that belonged to their family, that included his home colony. He was appointed Duke of his household, a House that held a great amount of political influence and power.  
  
"I see that you're not as good as you once were a year ago, Jacen or do I have to call you sir or Mr. President," Laura said sarcastically, "You seem distracted. Has a year of holding the fate of humanity over your shoulders have finally wore you down, or is it something else?"  
  
"...It's been a year...so many died. How many that didn't deserved to die, died. I wished I could of done more...."  
  
Laura kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"You're doing fine, my love. You've maintained peace for about a year now. Your father and mother would of been proud of you..."  
  
"Thanks..."   
  
Later that evening, they took a walk on a cliff that overlooked the fake shores of his home Space colony. When his family built it, they wanted a large lake next to their mansion. The castle was placed over a cliff area that overlooked the lake. A false full moon bathed Jacen's family castle in silver, casting shadows of the turrets along the edge of the cliff that overlooked the troubled artificial sea. From the discreet vantage in the ornamental garden, David, head of security, saw Jacen and Laura strolling the verge of the precipice, which made him nervous.  
  
David's constant surveillance irritated Jacen, who demanded some measure of privacy. But as Security Commander of their House, the young soldier did not care. Jacen had a troubling tendency to place himself in vulnerable positions, and to be too trusting of the people around him. David would rather incur his elder brother's disfavor by being too attentive, than allow a fatal mistake to slip past his scrutiny. David vowed to protect his brother, who IS the President and the Supreme Commander.  
  
As Jacen and Laura walked in the chill night, David worried that the trail was too narrow, too close to a deathly drop into the rocky surf. Jacen refused to permit guardrails. He wanted the path exactly as his father had left it, since his father and forefathers had also walked along the headlands, pondering problems of state. It was a matter of tradition.  
  
David scanned the darkness with infrared glasses and saw no movement in the shadows other than his own troopers stationed on the trail and along the base of the rock face. With a tiny black light he signaled two of his men to take different positions. He had to be constantly on the alert.  
  
Jacen held Laura's hand and looked at her delicate features and her blond hair blowing in the night breeze. Her coat collar was turned up around her slender neck. As stunningly beautiful as any high-class lady, Laura carried herself like an Empress. Who would of guessed that she was an elite pilot of the Federation.  
  
Pausing at the top of the trail that led down to the beach, Jacen smiled, knowing David was somewhere nearby, as always. He turned to the woman beside him. Then, he stared out at the moon.  
  
"It's really been a long time since I've actually took the time to see the moon." Jacen said, "I remembered doing this when I was young, before the war brought me into it."  
  
"But if you didn't join in the war, it would not have ended."  
  
"A year sounded short, but all the misery of the war slowed down time. There didn't seem to be any chance that the war would end so quickly. Miracles do seem to happen."  
  
Laura seized the opening she had been waiting for.  
  
"Miracles, yes. And now I have one to tell you, my love." He looked at her with a blank expression. Laura's lips curved in a complex smile, "I'm going to have your child."  
  
Stunned, he froze in place. Far out at sea, a pod of whales sang a deep song as a counterpoint to throbbing sonic buoys that marked the treacherous reef. Then, slowly leaning down, Jacen kissed Laura, felt the familiar moistness of her mouth.  
  
"Are you pleased?" She sounded very fragile, "I didn't try to conceived. It just happened."  
  
He stepped away from Laura, held her at arm's length so he could study her face.  
  
"Of course!" He touched her stomach gently, "I've imagined having a child,"  
  
"And our children shall see a world without war or conflict that had tortured our lives."  
  
"It will be up to them to maintain it."  
  
"Let's not think about that now, and enjoy the view," She kissed his cheek,  
  
Jacen continues to look at her.  
  
"I'm already am." and he kissed back.  
  
And they kissed under the warm glow of the moonlight.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Back at MO-II, Jacen step down from the podium.  
  
"I will do my best to see that this peace do indeed last forever." Jacen thought, "So that my child will grow up smiling, and don't have to face the same pain that I have faced."  
  
Jacen walked down the platform and then stopped. He looked up at the clear class ceiling panel. He had a disturbed look on his face. Jacen had the born power to sense the feeling of the atmosphere of the environment. He knows if someone was masking fear or up to something. It was a born trait that his father had before him.   
  
Then, Daniel walked up to him.  
  
"Jacen, I have a report from Carl at Mars." Daniel said  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"He said that the assembly line at the Federation Space Station is completed and Mobile Suit production has begun."  
  
"What about the decision of the Federation consol?"  
  
"Federation command has begun changing its name and identity so that it could fit into this new era. We still have in Vega, Capella, and Rigel sectors, 60% of the former Federation fleet exploring there. With our new warp technolocy, we can travel anywhere we want."  
  
"Good, see to that these new suits we ar ebuilding are piloted by people who will live out the motto, 'to serve and protect peace.' Better to keep it under wraps." Jacen, then thought and then said, "Have you seen Kai or even Drake lately?"  
  
"No, actually now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen him, Helena, Wong-fei, and Drake in several months."  
  
"Hmmm, strange, Kai and Helena always leave without a trace...and without even a goodbye letter this time." The two saluted and parted  
  
Elsewhere, Noin and Sally talk.  
  
"Are you sure you don't have to be at the ceremony?" Sally asked  
  
"The Preventers are only firefighters. We're out of place there...and? "  
  
"There's a high possibility that the Neo-Titanium I found is of the 13th constellation "  
  
"A new type of Mobile Suit...but the Federation doesn't use Neo-Titanium in their newer models." Then, Noin thought for a second and then spoke quietly to herself, "Although there is not even suppose to be Mobile Suits at all."  
  
"Yes...We're investigating all areas to pinpoint its origin. I've asked our Federation contacts to look into the matter as well. We must stop it while it's just a small flame."  
  
"But this time I think it's going to be the biggest fire yet. "  
  
"I agree with you."  
  
Location: L-3 colony X18999. Federation name: New Berlin.  
  
Relena was visiting there to check up on it. Laura was also there to both protect Relena and doing her other job as a representative. But today, there seemed to be something else on her mind. She looks out the window and sees how nice it is and remembers her wedding day was about the same, too. She then looks at her ring and thinks of the past.  
  
Flashback  
  
Time/Date: roughly one year ago Location: Colony L1:010019 Giaea Alpha  
  
From a balcony, Jacen peered down into the grand ballroom. The preparation continued with a relentless momentum: servants, decorators, and caterers swarmed through the reconstructed castle at Jacen's home colony. It was like watching an army getting ready for a war.   
  
The reconstruction of the entire colony was not yet completed, but his family castle mostly was done.  
  
Though he seemed very confident, Jacen felt anxiety in the pit of his stomach. He observed unobtrusively, because if he were seen, a dozen people would assault him with endless questions about a thousand little decisions-and he had enough on his mind.  
  
He wore a white tuxedo and a white glove on his left hand that covered his mechanical hand that is due for an upgrade. Despite a massive scar across his left cheek, he looked quite dashing. Exactly as a man should, on his wedding day.  
  
All across the gleaming floor below, servants that had returned to the household after the war, bustled under the direction of the festival planner, an exquisitely attired woman with a narrow, dark face that gave her a look of intriguing contrasts. Her melodious voice cut through the clamor as she issued a steady stream of orders. Servants jumped to follow her commands, setting up baskets of blossoms and sprays of colored corals, arranging ritual articles on the altar for the ceremonial priest, cleaning up spills, straightening wrinkles. Overhead, in an unobtrusive enclosure between the beams of a curving, vaulted ceiling, a holoprojection crew set up and tested their equipment.  
  
Immense chandeliers of crystal hung in tapered tiers, casting a golden glow over the congregational seating. An arrangement of exotic vine flowers climbed a pillar next to Jacen's perch, imparting a sweet perfume of rare violets.   
  
As he stood on the high balcony, he became aware of the beating in his heart. He looked at the white glove covering his unfinished right hand. He then looked at his left hand and then at the naked third finger on it, over which Laura would soon slip a wedding ring.  
  
He felt a slight regression today-perhaps from the stress of the occasion. He hopes he didn't do anything humiliating during the ceremony.  
  
On a platform behind the altar, an orchestra practiced the processional from the Fanelian Wedding Concerto, traditional music by which all Fanel noblemen had taken their martial vows. And the time-honored practice would continue, no matter how far his House had fallen and raised back. The stirring music-with rhythmic, stringy sounds suggestive of peace, and calmness-filled him with nostalgia and strength. The song itself is very old, and has said to be in the family for generations.  
  
A time long ago, Dante had talked to him about such a ceremony, and that one-day one of them will have it. If only he could still be here, if only things had been different and he made other choices...Jacen wrestled with the question everyday, as he dealt with the aftermath of his treachery. Despite the lingering pain, he had made up his mind to forgive him, but it was a continuing struggle.  
  
Light flashed above, projectors hummed, and an almost solid looking holo-form appeared in front of him. He caught his breath. It was a recreation of his sister, Artisia, who was killed five years ago. The advance hologram technology at the time has developed an AI for the hologram. The image flickered, coming to life and moved to look at Jacen.  
  
"What are you doing way up there? You can't hide from your own wedding. Get yourself into the dressing room for your boutonniere. Your hair looks like shit." The hologram glided through the open air toward the seating section, where his image would symbolically occupy one of the front-row seats.  
  
Self-curiously, Jacen touched his head. Annoyed a bit, Jacen waved to the wedding coordinator and hurried into an adjoining room, where manservants attended him.  
  
Shortly after the Fanelian fanfare sounded in the ballroom, the wedding coordinator appeared in the doorway.  
  
"This way please, Duke Fanel." She extended her hand and led him to a flower-decked narthex.  
  
For the past hour, invited guests had streamed in, wearing fine cloths, pressing into allocated seats. Uniformed members of the Federation Command, and Federation Consol, took their seats.  
  
At the altar, Heero wore a formal black jacket. Though his eyes were somber and his face was seamed with tragedy, he brightened upon seeing Jacen. David stood as Jacen's head of guards; proudly hold one of the three family swords, ready to lop off the head of anyone who objected to the marriage. Jacen himself holds one of the family swords as well. The third was...destroyed.  
  
Holo-relays glimmered across the ceiling, causing an image of Jacen's father to appear beside the young Duke as soon as he stepped into the aisle. Jacen's father wore a huge grin under his broad mustache, and his short brown hair.  
  
Momentarily overwhelmed by the sight, Jacen swayed on his feet and whispered, as if the holo next to him could hear him.  
  
"I have waited long enough, Father. Much too long, and I feel ashamed for it. The war might be over, but there are plenty of things for me to do. I feel stronger and more decisive, better in many ways than I was before. For you, for the sake of mankind, I will make sure this peace will last."  
  
But the holo-image, if it contained any spirit of the Jacen's father himself, did not show it; the grin remained, as if the patriarch had not a care in the universe on his son's wedding day.  
  
With a deep sigh, Jacen stepped forward into position. He was grateful to Laura for encouraging him, for demanding he to become strong. But he no longer needed to be chided by her; as he recover mentally, reminded everyday of his tragic decision that made him kill his own brother, he felt more and more determined. He will do his part in carrying out his father's legacy and make sure that this peace will last.  
  
Catching the gaze of Heero, and his other friends at the altar, Jacen realized he must look too serious for such an occasion. So he smiled broadly, but not with the vacuous expression of the hologram of his father beside him. Jacen's smile was one of happiness tempered by a clear view of history. This wedding day, this bond with an incredible woman, was a stepping-stone. After this, he and Laura will occupy this grand colony, like his father and mother before him, as Duke and Lady. And even more so, as he took on Trieze's advice to get into politics. He seemed to be getting more powerful in the government more and more every day, and gain a lot of respect as well.  
  
Many of the guests had dressed in finery that resembles the ones his family would wear, to join the famous holo-forms filing in the pews. Vivid reminders, both happy and sad. The only other living relative of Jacen was his uncle, Patrick, that some how survived, was there in the flesh, though his wife, Dina, was only a hologram. Next to them were their son, the one that help Jacen escape the colony during the attack, Jack. He fought Jacen before 5 years ago, and Jacen took his real left arm away during that fight, but with modern technology, Jack now has an artificial machinical arm. He smiled at the one who opened his eyes. Beside Jack was his fiance, Kaname.   
  
Jacen remembered scents, sounds, expressions, and voices. During rehearsal the day before, he had touched his father's hand, but had felt nothing, only static and projected electricity. If only it could be real...but unfortunitly, he had  
  
He heard rustling from behind him, and a whisper of indrawn breath from the audience and he sensed a familiar presence. Turning, he saw Laura gliding toward him from a arched alcove...Vibrant and smiling, she looked like an angel in a long gown of white silk, her head bowed behind an exquisite lace veil. Normally rather plain looking, with lavender eyes and brown hair, Laura summoned an aura of self-assurance and grace today that made her shine with an inner beauty.   
  
The image of his mother walked beside the bride. Jacen had not seen his mother since they'd been separated during the raid seven years ago. She had always expected so much from her son.  
  
Now the four of them came together in the center aisle, the holograms of his mother and father on the outside, Jacen and Laura at the center, and then Laura's parents, both dead as well due to the war. Behind them strutted the ceremonial priest, carrying a thick bound copy of the bible. The crowd fell into a hush. The House guards stood at attention, holding the Fanelian banner high overhead. David grinned, then took on a more serious look.  
  
The bride, groom, and entourage proceeded down the carpeted aisle. Jacen walked with a flawless stride, his chest stood out in the manner of a proud nobleman. Jacen concentrated on moving without tripping, and said to himself that this is harder that most death-defying missions he's been on.   
  
In the front row sat Relena, casting occasional glances at Heero, who stood near the altar. She focused on him and narrowed her eyes, trying to determine what he was feeling. But even with the power of observation that Jacen had taught her a while ago, she had trouble penetrating Heero's closely held thoughts. Now where had he learned that? From Jacen no doubt. Though Jacen doesn't seem to be much of a teacher to Heero, he still exercised great influence over Heero, who was much like another brother to him.  
  
Reaching for the altar, Jacen and Laura moved apart, allowing the priest to pass between them. They then stepped together behind him, leaving the holograms of Jacen's parents next to Heero, who served as best man. The wedding music ended, and the ballroom fell into an anticipatory silence.  
  
From a golden table on the altar, the priest took two jewel-studded candlesticks and lifted them up high in the air. After the priest touched hidden sensors, a pair of candles extruded from each base and burst into flames of different hues-one purple and the other blue. As he recited the wedding invocation, he handed one set of candles to Jacen, and the other one to Laura.  
  
"We are gathered here to celebrate the union of Duke Jacen Slanzar de Fanel of House Fanel and Lady Laura Degin Zabi of House Zabi." Flipping through the thick, hand-lettered bible on its pedestal in front of him, he read a number of passages, some of which had been suggested by Kai, and Drake. They seem to have a thing for that.  
  
Jacen and Laura turned and extended their candles toward each other. The color of the flames merged to become an entwined fire of purple and blue. He lifted Laura's veil to reveal her radiant, intelligent face, filled with compassion and love. Her brown hair shone with dark luster, and her wide-set eyes sparkled. Seeing his bride, he arched for her.  
  
Heero stepped forward, holding the wedding rings on a crystal tray. Without breaking their love gazes, Jacen and his bride placed wedding rings on each other's fingers.  
  
"It has been a long, hard road," Jacen said, "For us, and for all my people."  
  
"I will always be with you..."  
  
And the two kissed for the first time as husband and wife.  
  
The triumphant, energetic recessional from the wedding concerto began, and the couple made their way backs down the aisle, with Laura's arm wrapped in Jacen's. Leaning close, she smiled.  
  
"That wasn't so difficult, was it?"   
  
"Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."  
  
Laura's throaty laugh caused several members of the audience to chuckle with her, and to wonder what her whispered response was afterward.  
  
The Fanelian couple and their invited guests banqueted and danced far into the evening. On such a day, Jacen began to believe on fresh possibilities...but little is known of how short this peace will be...  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Laura..." Relena said but Laura was spaced out, "Laura are you listening?"  
  
"Huh? Yes?" Laura awoke from her daydream. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I used to do that all the time..."   
  
The two then divert their attention to the meeting at hand.  
  
"As you know, our colony L3-X18999, New Berlin, was only completed seven years ago." a representative of the colony said, "We are trying to get immigrants from Earth but our unstable economy is preventing us from increasing our population. "  
  
"The problem may be that your citizens need to be aware that they are all part of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation." Relena said, "Security will not come from a viewpoint that thinks only of this colony."  
  
"But the citizens want a strong leader who will lead them into the future." another representative said,   
  
Relena takes up a cup of tea and takes a sip.  
  
"What a shame. Just as we finally gain...the freedom and...Peace... " she was beginning to loose consciousness, and then fainted.  
  
"Relena!" Laura got up and tried to wake her, but then about a dozen guards ran into the room. Among then were Drake and Clara, "What is the meaning of this!?-"  
  
Helena knocked out Laura from behind. She was shot by a dart.  
  
"Sorry that I have to do this to you guys...Take them out gently." Helena said, and then Wongfei and Wufei walked in.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." a soldier said  
  
"Our hand is complete, now." Wongfei said   
  
"Yes!" Drake said, "Those who lack leadership abilities should step aside and make room for those who can. Go report to Her Ladyship."  
  
Somewhere on the colony an old man stands next to a very young girl about the age of seven. The girl laughs a bit, after they watch the last parts of Jacen's speech, and then turns the TV off.  
  
"A Lasting peace...Noble sentiments, Oh great Duke...There is nothing wrong with wishing for peace," the old man said, "But the question is, is humanity ready for it?"  
  
"Then, well just have to teach them how to accept it, won't we Dekim?"  
  
"Precisely, Miss Mariemeia."  
  
Then, we see a whole hanger of strange looking suits that looked like they've just been made.  
  
"My father entrusted me with these Christmas presents, I've got to deliver them to the people." and the girl laughs a bit more.  
  
Somewhere else on the colony,   
  
He was still using the name Trowa Barton. It wasn't because he had asked those around him to address him so, but rather it was the only name they knew to address him by. The star performer of the circus, Catherine Bloom, is also amongst those who call him Trowa.  
  
"What are you saying Trowa? You are Trowa. You don't have any other name, right? If that's the case, just keep the name." Catherine would probably say that if he reminded her he had no name. She was kind to him and was always saying sisterly things, so that she felt like she was really his sister.  
  
Truthfully, there were times when Trowa too, felt as though he was with his family when he was with Catherine. Even though he had never experienced such an emotion before, he felt a yearning for the warmth and closeness of a family.   
  
"Since the time I was born, I had no family." Trowa had though many times. "Feeling this yearning, it's probably just a passing fancy."  
  
Once in the past, Trowa had suffered from amnesia. He was now completely recovered, and he dismissed the feeling as being an after effect of the amnesia. On the other hand though, Catherine too was experiencing a similar feeling.   
  
"Why is it that when I'm with Trowa, it feels like I'm with that child...." That child meant Catherine's younger brother, whom she thought had died when she was four years old.   
  
Flashback  
  
AC 182   
  
An infant's cries could be heard from the Bloom family's covered wagon as it traveled down a country road.   
  
"There, there, don't cry Triton...." Beneath the wagon's cover, a four year old Catherine is cuddling the crying baby.  
  
"Catherine, why in the world did you name the baby Triton?" Catherine's father who was handling the reins up front, asked his young daughter. "Your younger brother is the second, not the third child."  
  
"No, no. Triton is a handsome god from mythology."  
  
"Is that so...." Catherine's father accepted his daughter's answer, not really comprehending what she was talking about.  
  
"It's something from one of her picture books." His wife and Catherine's mother, who was sitting beside him, gently explained what Catherine was talking about.  
  
"I see...but I wish I hadn't promised her that she could name the baby. I feel like I was cheated out of a father's joy of naming his child...."  
  
The Bloom's occupation was being trapeze artists of a circus troupe. The two were the stars of the troupe, and at any locale, they were immensely popular. Due to Mrs. Bloom's pregnancy, they had temporarily left the troupe, but currently, the four of them were heading to a small city in Eastern Europe. Unfortunately, the small covered wagon would never reach its destination.  
  
Near the country's boarders, the Bloom family was caught in a battle between the United Earth Sphere Alliance, and the opposing efforts. At the time, using mobile suits in battle was not yet mainstream. Instead battles were fought by the Alliance using bombers for aerial bombing, while the resistance used anti-aircraft missiles, and that was the scene that could be seen on the battlefield. The Alliance, with overwhelming military power, carried out carpet bombings. Gradually it turned the borderlands, which was supposed to be a safe zone, into a sea of flames.  
  
Within the intense flames of the battlefield, the Bloom's covered wagon had no where to escape.  
  
"Papa."  
  
"Dear...."  
  
"It'll be all right. You take the children and take shelter in a building somewhere."  
  
The flames were closing in. Just when her mother lowered a frightened Catherine from the wagon, a shell that had swerved from its trajectory descended towards the wagon bed. The wagon that was carrying her father, mother and newborn baby brother, exploded right in front of Catherine's eyes. The unbelievable sight was etched in Catherine's mind.  
  
"Papa, Mama.... Triton." The roof of the wagon, going down in flames. Catherine could only stand there completely petrified and speechless.  
  
Catherine didn't know how long she stood there. However, a vigilante who found her by the wreckage took her to a small park, which served as a refuge. Catherine didn't suffer any burns, but due to the extreme shock, she was unable to speak for a while.  
  
Young Catherine walked the path between the park and where the wagon wreckage was, over an over again, searching if her father, mother or little brother had survived. Yet no matter how much she searched, she was unable to even find remains, let alone any bones. Eventually the battle ended and the region fell to Alliance control.  
  
Catherine ended up getting a ride from a truck, which was heading toward the city where the circus troupe was waiting. She was pursuing the last bit of hope she had left. They've all gone ahead and are waiting for me there. It was a fleeting hope.  
  
The members of the troupe were still waiting at the city, but Catherine's family were no where to be seen.  
  
"Cheer up, Catherine...you've still got us." The present circus manage, who was like an older brother to Catherine, tried to cheer her up. "We're all family...everyone here is a child of the circus." They were encouraging words, but all Catherine could do was nod in agreement. Since then, Catherine remained and traveled with the circus troupe.  
  
Thirteen years later she met Trowa. Catherine can't help but think of Trowa as being her younger brother. She had met younger guys who were around the same age, yet only with Trowa she felt that odd sense of being with family.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
It is currently near the end of the year AC 196. The circus Catherine and Trowa work for is touring the L-3 colony cluster. The circus was a hit wherever they went, but colony X 18999 was an exception. The audience that came to see the show didn't even amount to one tenth of the audience that came on the other colonies.  
  
"It's hard to believe that so few people came to the circus...." Catherine murmured looking out at the spectator seats. "Hey, Trowa...."   
  
Trowa was wearing his lion tamer's outfit and had his back turned to her. There wasn't much to the 'outfit,' as it left his upper body almost completely bare, revealing his well toned body. On his back there were old small scars, acquired from many different battles scattered here and there.  
  
Catherine happened to notice a large scare, apparently caused by a burn that covered Trowa's whole back. The scar was so old and paled, it almost completely blended with the regular skin tone, and was hard to see unless on looked very closely at it.  
  
"On your back, is that from a burn? Where did you get it?"  
  
"No idea....I have no memory of being burned." Trowa said over his shoulder. On his face he had his half mask on. For today's show he was performing his specialty of the lion-taming clown. Trowa continued, his expression unchanging like his mask. "I had it by I was old enough to know what was going on around me...it's probably something like a birthmark."  
  
"That couldn't be," Catherine thought. "That is definitely a scar from a burn. Also, it's pretty old like it was cause when you were just born...."   
  
Catherine still felt a nagging suspicion, but said no more on the subject.  
  
Trowa stood beside Catherine and gazed out at the spectator seats. Just as Catherine had said, there were only a handful of people there.  
  
Then, Trowa and Mike looked up to see a group of suspicious men.  
  
"Looks like there's something else on this colony to be excited about." Mike said  
  
"Something else exciting? What do you mean? "  
  
"Look." Trowa said as Catherine looked up at the entrance with Trowa.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"It may be worth looking into." Trowa said, as his voice seemed to be far off. Catharine turned to see her "brother" and her cousin has disappeared, yet again.  
  
"Trowa . . . Mike . . . "  
  
Outside, the two gave the small party of men a beat down, and they were all beaten without the two even breaking a sweat. Trowa looks down to see some identification, and picked up an ID card.  
  
"The Barton Foundation? Hasn't that man given up yet? No...Perhaps it's Leia's daughter, I think her name was Mariemeia."  
  
Flashback  
  
Location: a colony in the L3 area.  
  
Trowa, who was not called Trowa at the time, was working on Heavyarms. Then, the real Trowa Barton floated up to him.  
  
"Hey, 'No-name.' How's my Heavyarms?" Trowa asked,  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Let me show you something special." Trowa takes out a picture.  
  
The picture had a little girl with red hair and a woman holding her, most likely her mother.   
  
"That's Mariemeia, my sister's daughter. I thought she died with my sister at the colony that was attacked. But they founded her. After we conquer Earth, she's going to be the leader. We're going make her into a Queen. I'm so envious. She's going to be queen of the world, while I'm just going to be a Baron of some small House."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Elsewhere, Heero works on something and pulls up a file on Mariemeia.  
  
"Mariemeia Barton, born in After Colony year 189. Mother, Leia Barton, who died 2 years ago at L3:X18999 in a terriorist attack. Father unknown. "  
  
Duo and Jerry then walks in.  
  
"The world's celebrating Christmas and here's some guy working his ass off." Jerry said. Duo was right behind him, with a party hat, ready to celebrate an early Chirstmas.  
  
"You know, I didn't know Trowa had a niece." Duo said as he looked at the records.  
  
"That's just for the records. Our Trowa is not the real Trowa Barton."  
  
"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot," Heero gets up and then leaves, "You leaving? "  
  
"Yeah..." Heero opens the door, "Relena's been kidnapped. "  
  
"The things you would do for the one you love," Jerry said, "Just like old times, eh Duo."  
  
Back at X18999, Dekim makes a speech in front of his soldiers.  
  
"Comrades!" Dekim shouted at his troops, in the hanger area of the colony, "The time has come at last for us to stand up for Miss Mariemeia. I would like to briefly thank you all for enduring the last year. From now on you will follow the path of glory. The awakening of a new humanity will be trigger by the soldiers of Mariemeia and we will be their symbols of hope for the people-But before we start...we must decide the punishment of a disturbing element. Trowa Barton, come forward! "  
  
Dekim draws his gun and shoots at Trowa, but he does his famous flip and lands in front of Dekim and expects a kill and draws his gun, but came face to face with a sword and another gun from his side. The weapons belonged to Wufei and Drake.  
  
"Hold it!" Wufei said,  
  
"Drop it Trowa!"  
  
"What Wufei?! Drake?!" Trowa was a bit disappointed of himself and threw down his gun, "Kill me."  
  
"He, we're not the brutes you take us for." Dekim said, "Why don't you join our cause like your friends here...and we'll spare your life, young Trowa."  
  
"You know why I call myself Trowa Barton, Dekim."  
  
"Of course I do, but I won't question you past. The future of humanity is more important thanany personal grudge."  
  
"Then...if you ensure my safety...I'll swear my allegiance to your cause."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, very well my boy." Dekim turned to the crowd of soldiers, "You see everyone, we represent justice! Even these two gundam pilots choose to fight with us! Together, we'll fight for the future of all of Humanity!"  
  
Elsewhere, on Noin's spacecraft.  
  
"This is "water" calling on secret line to R."  
  
"This is "fire" online. Go ahead."  
  
"I've found out where the fire started."  
  
"Was it L3? "  
  
"You know, you're instincts still amazes me."  
  
"I just guess, considering where you were investigating. So, have you determined which colony it is? "  
  
"It's the main colony, X18999. "  
  
"The leader's name?"  
  
"Mariemeia Barton."  
  
"Barton?" she pulled up some data on the Barton foundation.  
  
"As I thought, we're already too late. In a few hours, they'll probably declare independence and war against Earth. And there's one more piece of bad news."  
  
"What is it? "  
  
"Vice Foreign Minister Darlian and Lady Fanel, has been missing since their visit to X18999."  
  
"Relena and Laura!"  
  
"We'd better hurry."  
  
"Roger. We'll change our Rendezvous point."  
  
At X18999, Relena wakes up on top of a bed, while Laura was already up sitting on a chair.   
  
"You alright Relena?" Laura asked. Relena was dazed and doesn't know where she is and was about to ask Laura, but another female voice interrupted her.  
  
"I hope you had a nice sleep... "  
  
Relena gets up.  
  
"Who are you?" and the chair spins around to reveal a girl about little more than half her age. "Were you captured too, Lady Barton?"  
  
"No...I gave the orders to bring you here. "  
  
"W...what are saying? "  
  
"My name is Mariemeia Khushrenada. I'm the daughter of Treize Khushrenada." Relena was shocked.  
  
"You can't be... "  
  
"Don't you see the resemblence Relena?" Laura asked, "You can tell from her eyes. They burn the same light as Trieze's did."  
  
"But..." Relena then looks square at Mariemeia, and their eyes met. Then, Relena sees something about the little girl before her, that reminds her of Trieze, and then a faint ghostly image of Trieze appears over Mariemeia, "...no...."  
  
"I've been told there are circumstances that only adults understand." Mariemeia said, "So I couldn't even begin to explain why I've come to exist here. But truth is truth, and I intend to pursue my father's wishes."  
  
"I don't know who's taught you all this, but you're mistaken-"  
  
"Silence!" the girl jumps out of her chair, "Watch your tongue...I am the rightful heir to the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. I will not tolerate such rude remarks!"  
  
Then the doors to the room opened and a few guards ran in.  
  
"It is nothing. Leave us."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." the guard captain said  
  
"This room is being constantly monitored. I suggest you do not try anything stupid. Because I respect the fact that you were once Queen Relena...I am granting you an audience with me. I advise you to be more careful in future. "  
  
"Then, if I may ask. What do you intend to do with me?"  
  
"I could use your support when I address the people...to declare my rule over the Earth Sphere!"  
  
Elsewhere, at a Federation space station, Duo, Heero, and Jerry were in a fast high-speed Space Mobile suit carrier and it was being equipped with extra boosters. Duo was talking with Quatre on the comm.  
  
"What are you guys planning to do?!" Quatre asked.  
  
"I'm supposed to go to L3X18999 with Heero and Jerry. I'm sure we'll have a blast of a party there."  
  
"Without your Gundams! How are you guys going to fight back?!!"  
  
"Jerry's got that cover, we'll be fine. Come on, Jerry's got state-of-the-art Federation Mobile Suits, right here. No regular suit has ever really match Federation military technology...." Quatre gave off his usual sad 'I'm disappointed in myself' look. Duo then leans to Heero and whispers, "You know, if you leave him alone, Quatre always takes the blame for everything...I wouldn't be surprised that one day he starts saying, that his 'lack of effort'...is the reason that there is no air in outer Space..."  
  
Quatre looks down and thinks to himself.  
  
"We're facing great danger...and I'm the one who has taken the only means to counter it," Quatre said to himself and then looks up at Duo, "Duo...I'm going to get our Gundams back, it was a mistake to let them go this soon."  
  
"What! Are you serious?! But we've already sent them toward the sun."  
  
"If I start now, I'm sure to catch up with it!"  
  
"Alright,"  
  
"It's going to be hard to contact by real time, so we'll just sent out mail on our progress."  
  
"Right, and good luck Quatre."  
  
"Thanks Duo, and the same to you..."  
  
The small carrier blasted off.   
  
Sometime later, Duo was looking out at the stars and thought.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm the god of Death again."  
  
Flashback  
  
Date: roughly 2 years ago.  
  
Duo was just about finished planting explosives all over Deathscythe and then readies to blow it up.  
  
"So long buddy." he pressed the button and it echoed throughout the complex, but nothing happen, and he pressed it again and again" What! -Happen! -Why-won't-it-explode! Jesus...what did I do wrong?!"  
  
"Duo." Professor G said and drops some parts to the bombs from his hand, "Deathscythe is an excellent piece of work, think of a better way to use it than destroy it."  
  
"Hey! I'm not going to use my buddy here as a tool for massacre, huh," Professor G took out Duo's gun.  
  
"Hmmm, I see you were planning to kill me after you destroy Deathscythe."  
  
"I was going to kill everyone here, including myself, if it means peace for this colony, I'd be the god of Death any day."  
  
"If you're prepare to go that far...then try and outwit me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Duo why don't you just steal Deathscythe...take it to Earth now, just ignore Operation Meteor...There is a man called Howard in the US Pacific coast. He can be very useful to you, but go as the god of Death." and he tossed back Duo's gun.  
  
"The god of Death, well that's better than being the hero of a massacre."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"We've worked so hard for this peace. Now someone's gonna have to help maintain it, right? Heero? " He shoved Heero a bit, "Huh? If you wanted to sleep, why didn't you say so? You act like a machine when you're awake, but when you're asleep, you almost...look human."  
  
Duo himself took a nap.  
  
Flashback  
  
Time: Sometime right before Operation Meteor.  
  
Heero had successfully infiltrated an Alliance base at his colony and then jumped over a very tall fence and landed nicely and then ran until he decided to stop and rolled on the soft grass of the park. He laughed at what he accomplished. Back in the day, Heero wore a bit more than he was during the war. He had a vest one and kaki shorts, not the tights and a single t-shirt.   
  
Then, a little girl hovered over him. She had blue eyes and long red hair. The clothes she was wearing was not of a common shild would wear, they were far too expensive.   
  
"Are you lost? I said, are you lost?"  
  
"I've been lost since the day I was born."  
  
"Oh, that's so sad, I'm not lost. I'm taking Mary for a walk. "Then she gave Heero a flower, "Here. This is for you. "  
  
Then, her dog ran away,  
  
"Wait, Mary! Mary! "  
  
Late that evening, Heero pressed his usual detonation button and blew up the Alliance base.  
  
"Mission...complete."  
  
Then, a Leo fell down and blows up, causing a nearby Leo to fly toward an apartment building, destroying it. The blast caused a chain reaction of explosions that spread all over the city. When it turned day, it started snowing. Heero bends down and picks up the same dog that he saw the other day. Right next to it was a teddy bear. Heero began to walk away.  
  
"I went to far..." Heero said to himself.  
  
"Ridiculous! Do you intend to make the Gundams into weapons for mass murder?!" Dr. J asked someone  
  
"This is war! Civilian sacrifices are inevitable. Listen, retrain him right away. It is unnecessary for our weapons to have human emotions, like kindness, or mercy."  
  
"Of course not. But do you think Heero Yuy would be happy if we wiped out the human race? "  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Heero's dream was quickly interrupted by Duo.  
  
"Heero...Hey, Heero, wake up, will ya!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Seems like a little girl's gonna make a statement. " Duo said as a screen on the shuttle turned on to show Mariemeia. Right away, there was something strange and vaguely familiar about this girl he was looking at. Something was nagging to him that he should know her.  
  
"It's her..."  
  
"We of Colony L3:X18999, hereby wishes to declare independence from the Earth Sphere Unified Nation...and at the same time declare war on the Nation. I am the rightful heir to the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. My name is Mariemeia Khushrenada; I am the daughter of Treize Khushrenada. "  
  
"What she says?" Sally said  
  
"Trieze's daughter?!" Noin said in shock  
  
"I'm following my father's will. Humans have a meaningful existence because of their will to fight."  
  
Jacen watches from his office and then stands up and leaves.  
  
"So, it has begun," Jacen gets out and gets in a shuttle. "I guess there are still some people who just don't get it..."  
  
He then heads toward the Mars space station. His shuttle was a gnat compared to the great base. It was a cylinder-like structure that was nearly as big as the nearby Mars moon Demos. Jacen's shuttle enters the huge station. When he got off, a crowd of soldiers greeted him. The soldiers parted and Carl walks up to him and shakes his hand.  
  
"Jacen...nice to see you again old friend." The two started to walk.  
  
"Is it ready?"  
  
"Yes, but you do realize that this is in violation of several-"  
  
"I'm well aware of the laws and treaties, having wrote a few of them myself."  
  
"Ok, this way then."  
  
Carl led Jacen to a secret hanger and it opened to revealed a customized Wing Gundam.  
  
"There you have it, Wing Custom. The pride of my life's work, fitted with all the latest technology. And it took a hell of a time to put it back together." then Carl took out a pad.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"The insurance form for your beautiful new suits..." Carl took out a pencil and was ready to check off the boxes on the pad, "Will you need collision coverage?"  
  
Just as he said that, Jacen remembered all the times that happened to him that related to the word collision. Him running into walls, destroying his cars, mobile suits, ships, etc.  
  
"...Yes." Jacen said after thinking about it.  
  
"Fire?"  
  
There were flashbacks of Jacen getting burned by Wufei, after pissing him off, then walking through flames in his suit, then himself walking through flames, and burning things with a flame cannon.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Property destruction?"  
  
Flashbacks of Jacen making a hole in one of Libra's engines. Then one with Jacen making a big crater on the moon, and the him destroying a lot of other things, such as his own team's suits, a carrier or two, and many other things.  
  
"...Definitely."  
  
"Personal injuries?"  
  
Flashbacks of Jacen hurting himself, getting shot at, cut, and him blowing himself up in the Excalibur.  
  
"...I hope not, but accidents do happen." Jacen takes the pad and looks at it.  
  
"They frequently do with you..."  
  
"Well, are there any other protections I would need?"  
  
Carl took a deep breath.  
  
"...Only from me Jacen, if you don't bring this thing back in pristine order."  
  
Jacen smiles and gets in the suit.  
  
"(Sigh) I swore I never would get back in one of these, but...I would rather be in Excalibur..."  
  
Flashback  
  
Date: Some months ago  
  
On a remote location, Jacen customized his gundam once again. With the knowledge of his father, he had created a suit that is unmatch compared to the other gundams. He called the project "Deus Ex Machina" (Greek for "God from the machine")   
  
The suit has a method of not getting stolen. Only people that shared his family DNA or bloodline can pilot it, or at least have access to it. This was the same with Dragon Excalibur and Angel Excalibur. And even if it is accessed, only a few hand full o pilots can operate the suit.   
  
What the suit is missing is the twin Buster Swords that it was suppose to have, but because of the treaty that ban the uses if these weapons, it was not fitted with them, though most of the suit itself is the contradiction of some if not all the treaties made by Jacen to limit military power, but the Federation itself still has more power than any other military power that still exists.  
  
The suit was surrounded with Mobile Doll Virgos. All aimed heavy energy cannons, and they fired at Jacen, but the Excalibur sustained no battle damage, and Jacen just laughed at the power of the suit. Jacen turned around and slashed off a Mobile Doll's head and then flew left and right and diced all of the surrounding suits in half. The dolls fired energy cannons at him, but he shielded himself from the shots, then he takes out his cannons and fired back at the enemies, and destroyed them all with one shot.   
  
But in this peaceful time, Jacen swore to never use his gundam again. So he had he keep far away with his friend Daniel, who was in the Vega sector.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Jacen blasted Wing Custom off toward X18999.  
  
Back with Duo, Heero, and Jerry.  
  
"We're almost in the L-3's area." Jerry said  
  
"So, how are we gonna get in, anyway?" Duo asked  
  
"We'll use the Mobile Suits that Jerry has provided for us, but we'd probably be shot down before we even land."  
  
"Then, we'll just have to fly straight through." Jerry said  
  
"We have no other choice." Heero said  
  
"(Sigh) This time, try to use your brain for once... " Duo said  
  
"Same to you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Sally and Noin have detected the carrier ahead of them.  
  
"There's an unidentified Federation carrier ahead of us, it's heading straight toward the troop of Mobile suits!" Sally said  
  
"Calling to the craft ahead of us, this is a danger zone, retreat now!"  
  
"Yo, long time no see," Duo, said as his face appears on their screen.  
  
"Duo! Jerry and Heero, too?"  
  
"Seems like there's gonna be a big Christmas party over here-so we decided to drop in and give them a present." Jerry said  
  
"You don't even have your Gundams! You haven't got a chance!"  
  
"I think we can manage it." Duo said "That is, if we can reach the colony."  
  
"Come one guys, why don't we just join forces again?"  
  
"We'll think about it when the time comes...Well, don't wanna be last ones to the party now do we! Oh P.S. don't blame us if they ran out of treats." and the carrier zoomed ahead.  
  
"Well, they haven't changed one bit." Sally said, almost laughing.  
  
"Sally, we have to get the enemy's attention."  
  
"Roger...So we end up backing them up anyway."  
  
"At the moment we only have them to rely on."  
  
"Yes, and that's why it's so encouraging."  
  
The small carrier evaded most of the enemy shots and then some, because of Duo's piloting skills.  
  
"Now how's that for some skills."  
  
"I was depending on your skills from the beginning."  
  
"Ha! You've just made my day!"  
  
But the carrier didn't escape damage, as a couple of Taurus's came from behind it and fired direct hits at it. Then, Noin, and Sally's shuttle fired upon the Mobile Suits. Then they released a lot of pods that were full of missiles and launched them all at the enemy troops, and destroyed a lot of them.  
  
Then the Taurus's ganged up on Noin and Sally's shuttle and was about to fire, but then Jacen popped up and fired his buster rifle at the enemy troops, destroying a lot. He flies straight towards a closed hanger door, which was guarded by dozens of Taurus's.  
  
"Out-of-my-WAY!!" Jacen shouted as he fired his buster rifle full blast at the hanger door and blew it open and destroyed most of the remaining Mobile Suits. Then flew right in.  
  
Back with the carrier, Duo was about to fly the craft straight into the cluster of suits.  
  
"Hold on tight! I'm gonna punch through! " Duo steers the craft and was then fired upon, but he pressed a button and released all the extra boosters of the craft and they hit the suits, and the craft crashed into the colony.  
  
Duo and Jerry were in Vanguards and they blasted away with its attack rifle at the Space Leos, picking off one after another.  
  
"I'm surprised they were able to hid this many Mobile suits without the Federation finding out." Duo said, as he and Jerry charged forward.  
  
Elsewhere, Leo's tried to shoot at Heero and Jacen, but they dashed right at them with beam sabers and diced them up.  
  
"It's getting hard in holding this position." Jerry said  
  
"Disengage after on this last one. We'll have to act independently from here on in."  
  
"Roger that," Jacen said, "Alright, let's go in pairs just to be safe."  
  
Jerry and Duo head out and then a gate open up to reveal one Serpent suit and another suit that is not. The other one wasn't as bulky as the serpent, and had a beam gattling gun.  
  
"They're new models!" Jerry shouted as one fire double gattling guns and the other fired its beam gattling.   
  
Jerry and Duo retreated, because they enemy shots were too powerful and accurate.  
  
"Damn! These guys are pretty good!" Jerry said, and then he and Duo realize something.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, they way these two fight is...very familiar," Duo said and then he imagine Heavyarms and Valkyrie replacing the two suits and knew right away who were the pilots. "No questions now! Trowa and Helena are in those suits!!"  
  
He and Jerry jumped from, hiding and fired back, but were suppressed by the two suits' heavy fire.  
  
"Damn!" Jerry shouted, as he couldn't take much more.  
  
Back with Heero and Jacen, they charged at some more suits, dicing up everything they see, and then, there were two more targets left, and just when they were about to strike, they saw Altron and Fongwong launched their claw and blade at the last Leos, but if Heero and Jacen didn't move, they would of gotten hit.  
  
"I've always wanted to have a chance to fight you," Wufei said and takes out his trident and charges at Heero and clashes with him.  
  
"What are you up to, Wufei?!"  
  
"Are you guys doing the right thing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm asking, are you guys doing the right thing!?! " He clashes some more and then tried to stab him repeatedly, then Jacen tried to help, but was attacked by a suit that looks like the Fongwong, and blocked.  
  
"I wonder who this asshole is?!" Wongfei shouted.  
  
"Is that you Hung?!"  
  
"Oh, it's you, Jacen!"  
  
"Get out of my way!!" Jacen knocks Wongfei backward and then attacks him fiercely, "Where's Laura you bastard!?"  
  
"Is that why you're here, to save your dearly beloved? And I thought you were here to save the colony!"  
  
They clashed some more.  
  
"I see that you've upgraded your suit again!" Jacen shouted  
  
"This is the Yen-Lo-Wang." Yen-Lo-Wang is the Chinese god of the dead.  
  
Back with Heero and Wufei.   
  
"Is this the best you can do? I expected better from the pilot of Wing Zero."  
  
"Wufei, explain your actions!" Heero shouted, but Wufei jumped back and sliced off an arm, then stabbed at the chest, but only grazed it. Heero backed off, but Wufei was still trying to kill him. Then Heero stopped and then gets out of his cockpit, "I'll say it again...what are you doing..."  
  
Back with Duo and Jerry, they were getting their asses kicked.  
  
"Damn you bitch!" Jerry shouted. Helena stopped.  
  
"Oh, it's you Jerry! You're getting rusty. Get ready!" She charges at him and drew a short beam sword,  
  
Her suit was faster than Jerry, and she knocked him to the ground and then jumped back and shot Duo's leg with her beam weapon.  
  
Now, both their suits were then knocked down and disabled.  
  
"Trowa! Why did you betray us!? Duo asked  
  
"You got the wrong guy...I'm not Trowa," Trowa stopped and opened up missile launchers.  
  
Helena aimed her forearm and popped out from the sides what would resemble a crossbow, and from the arm itself a pair of missiles.  
  
"Wait! You're not serious!?" Jerry shouted.  
  
"Bye-bye little man." And they both shot out missiles at the two downed units.  
  
"So this will end everything will it?" Duo asked to himself.  
  
The missiles flew straight toward the pair of down suits. 


	3. The Battle Begins again

Flashback  
  
Time/Date: 3-4 years ago Location: Unknown  
  
"I'm not Trowa...I'm a nameless soldier that has been in the battlefields since as far back as I can remember..."  
  
Then we go to the time right before Operation Meteor.  
  
"I met this man called Trowa...when I was working as an mechanic on Heavyarms."   
  
The real Trowa walks up to Dr. S, who was with Drake. Back then; Drake actually did work with the Barton Foundation...until he took off.  
  
"What do you mean?! Why only target OZ?! "  
  
"If we put Operation Meteor in motion, 2 billion people will die." Dr. S said, "Trowa, Don't you think we're going too far for Heero Yuy's revenge?"  
  
"The operation's purpose is not revenge! It's so the people of the Colonies could conquer Earth all for the awakening of a new mankind."   
  
"Indeed, something Dekim of the Barton Foundation would come up with."   
  
"I see...that's what you don't like. My father and us conquering Earth doesn't amuse you!" he starts to leave  
  
"Where are you going, Trowa?"   
  
"I'm reporting you to my father." Drake gets a little pissed, but Dr. S stops him.  
  
"You better watch it. I'll start Operation Meteor myself if I have to, hmp ERG!" Trowa falls from the fatal gunshot from Drake's gun.  
  
"Now you've done it, Drake..."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have a family on Earth, Trowa. A person like him has no right to be given any power." Then, Drake thinks in his head, "I can finally get to be the head of the House. There's no one left in my way."  
  
They then heard a noise.   
  
"Who's there!?"  
  
"I have no name. If you must call me something, just call me 'no-name'."  
  
"Were you watching?" Drake points his gun at him.  
  
"I understand if you want to kill me, but I might resist a little."  
  
"Stop," Dr. S said and put Drake's gun down, "They'll find out sooner or later. It's useless trying to cover it up."  
  
"Hmp, you're giving up too easily."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's been inconvenient not having a name. I wouldn't mind taking his."   
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Seems like the stage called battle suits me best."  
  
"Are you suggesting you take Heavyarms?"   
  
"Yes, I've become fond of this machine, but I have absolutely no interest in taking over Earth."  
  
"...Why not, from this day forward your name is Trowa Barton. You are now in charge of Operation Meteor..."  
  
"...I understand..." Trowa said  
  
End of Flashback  
  
The missiles head straight toward Duo and Jerry, and they both closed their eyes and was about to accept death. The missiles hit and there was a cloud of smoke that went to the Jacen, Heero, Wufei, and Wongfei. When the smoke cleared, they found out that Jacen and Heero did a disappearing act.  
  
"Hmmmm...." Wufei said, "Well settle this later then..."  
  
Duo and Jerry were surprised that they are still alive.   
  
"What the?" Jerry said as he looked ahead and Helena and Trowa were gone. He then looked behind him to see that the missiles blew holes in the ground, for them to escape in.  
  
"Trowa...." Duo said. He and Jerry gets out of their ruined suits. "He always has to make it complicated."  
  
"Man..." Jerry looks at his suit, "Couldn't that bitch took it a little easier."  
  
He and Duo jumped into the holes and into the colony.  
  
Location: Vega sector  
  
Daniel were in charge of the fleet station in the Vega sector, and despite that it was interesting to be part of history, they seem to miss being in the battlefield. Then a console beeped.  
  
"What is it," Daniel asked.  
  
"Admiral, we've received a communicate from Lord Jacen."  
  
"What does he want?" Daniel asked, disregarding the ranks and titles. He've always treated Jacen like another person, someone he is equal with.  
  
"He has ordered the fleet from this sector to return to Earth at once."  
  
"So, the Barton Foundation has finally made their move...I hope Helena has done her job" He walks over to the strategy board, "Give me Vega and Sol. sector."  
  
The table turned on and a 3D projection of where they are and Earth is, is shown. Jacen ordered Helena to plant tracking devices on every ship in the Barton fleet.  
  
"Tracking Barton Foundation fleet," The computer said, "Estimated time to arrival to Earth, 22 hours...tracking main Federation fleet...estimated time to arrival to Earth, 24 hours."  
  
"Hmp...a mere two hours can decide the outcome of this conflict...In the condition that Earth is in, they don't need five minutes to take over." Daniel walks to the helm and sis in his chair, "Tell all ships to match our course and make full speed for Earth."  
  
"Yes sir." the helmsman said.  
  
Daniel's flagship, the Concordia, was surrounded by 50 other battleships. Most of them are considered old, compared to the newer models made during and after the war. There were only a handful of new models in the fleet.  
  
Elsewhere, we see the Taurus's from New Berlin head for Earth.  
  
"Currently, the Taurus unit ahead of us is heading for the transit station." Sally said  
  
"They're taking a long detour, but their destination is Earth." Noin said  
  
"The Preventer cruiser will arrive from the moon base soon. I suppose we could buy them some time..."  
  
"Any word from Heero, Duo, Jerry, or Jacen?" Sally shakes her head, "I see...Sally, did you notice any new Mobile Suits in that fight?"  
  
"No. There were only Taurus and Space Leos..."  
  
"Damn, I've underestimated them!" Noin scans the suits, "No thermal readings."  
  
"So that unit is made primarily of Mobile Dolls."  
  
"The new Mobile Suit unit is being deployed somewhere else."  
  
"It's a well planned decoy. But then where is the main unit?"  
  
"In any case, we'll leave here. Send an urgent message to Earth."   
  
"Roger."   
  
At the natural resource sat. MO-III. Dekim and Drake watches, as Earth looms ever so closer to them. The sat. Was also covered by several Zeon type warships. Most were Musaka-class, made right after the war.  
  
"My plans are perfect. I'm not like Quinze."  
  
Back at X18999, New Berlin, Relena, Laura, and Mariemeia were in a transport.  
  
"Conquer Earth?" Relena said, "Do you think you're following Treize's, no, your father's wishes by doing so?"  
  
"Not quite so. I just want to become victorious."  
  
"Then is it not right that you should think for yourself what it means to fight?"  
  
"Miss Relena, please don't make me repeat myself. I will not tolerate rude remarks."  
  
Meanwhile far off, Duo, Heero, Jerry, and Jacen watches.  
  
"There's no way we're gonna catch up with them," Duo said.  
  
"Probably heading for the spaceport." Jerry said, "but they're sure in an awful hurry to get to Earth."  
  
"They're most likely going to escape." Heero said  
  
"Escape? Then why did they bothered take this colony over in the first place? Hey, wait a minute! She's supposed to be Treize's daughter!"  
  
"I'm more concerned about a man called Dekim," Jacen said, "Does that name ring a bell to any of you?"  
  
"Are they serious?" Duo said, "Are they really trying to put the true Operation Meteor into action?"  
  
"I am seriously doubting it, though they will threat about it." Jacen explained,   
  
"They might anyway, but we won't let it happen." Heero said as they moved out.  
  
Elsewhere, Quatre heads for the scrap sat, where all the Gundams are.  
  
"Master Quatre," Rashid said, "We'll make contact with Vulkanus in 20 seconds."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"If you think it's dangerous, please come straight back into the ship."  
  
"Right...I see it."  
  
"Starting countdown. 7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!" Quatre fires a large grappling hook at the large rock, and hooks onto it, and he starts flying toward it.  
  
Then, the ship shook a little, and Quatre got thrown off his course and flew straight into the sat.  
  
"Master Quatre!"   
  
Quatre then activated his boosters and landed safely.  
  
"I...I'm alright. I made it. You all take care. My regards to the Goddess Venus!"  
  
The ship leaves and Quatre goes into the sat.  
  
"The rise in temperature has been kept minimal due to the air left in here, but it's still hotter than a desert here." Quatre takes off his helmet and looks down at Sandrock. "Hi, we meet again. Good old Sandrock. I thought I'd never take you back into battle again."  
  
Back at MO-III, Drake stands alone at the bridge and thinks of the past.  
  
"I never thought I have to work for these people again," Drake said in his head  
  
Flashback  
  
Time/Date: Right after Operation Meteor had begun.  
  
"...I was chosen to pilot the prototype of a new type of mobile suit. My name is Drake Adam Stephens. That is the name I let everyone know. But My true name is actually Drake Bruer Barton. I am the newphew of Dekem, and supposively the next heir to House Barton...Since I killed my cousin Trowa. But now this with Mariemeia.  
  
I am a skilled mobile suit pilot for my age and have been on the battlefield most of my life. Lately, on the other hand, I have been a test pilot, seeing if new, experimental mobile suits are safe to pilot. I worked for the Barton Foundation, and I support the idea of "Operation Meteor". Why do I believe in this plan, you may ask? Simple, we merely want to liberate the colonies from earth's tyrannical grasp. Up until after I shot Trowa Barton, I never knew what Operation Meteor really is, except that what my superior said, 'For the Freedom and Independence of the Colonies.'   
  
Then, Trowa told Dr. S, and me that the true purpose of Operation Meteor is conquest. So I shot him, and help a mysterious 'no name' mechanic, and sent him off to free the colonies. So far, there has been no word from 'Trowa', but then again, I did stick a gun in his face before convincing myself that he is no threat.  
  
My only friend is a female technician, who will tend to tell me information of what my superiors won't. The day before I was to pilot a 'mysterious Mobile Suit' that had just been created, I went to talk to her."  
  
Drake walked into the hanger area of the colony, and sees Clara.  
  
"Clara, you in here?"  
  
"Hi Drake, how are you today?"  
  
"Eh, I'm fine I guess, but I'd like to ask you about that suit I'm supposed to try out tomorrow?"  
  
As she set down a wrench, she responded   
  
"The suit you are going to pilot is a new prototype, which uses a new type of cockpit system that should give a pilot an edge in combat. It has high speed, strength, and defense but lacks in mobility and the amount of arms it is equipped with is nothing special."  
  
Drake stared with a curious look on his face "That all?"  
  
"Yeah that's all I know about the suit."  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later on tonight."  
  
"Alright, bye, oh and by the way the mobile suit is said to use Gundanium Alloy and some new kind of secret metal which is supposed to be even stronger."  
  
Drake walked out in astonishment as he thought about piloting a new version of a Gundam. "I never thought I would get a chance like this."  
  
The next day, Drake got a chance to test out in his suit, and was very successful in piloting it. He felt so proud at such an achievement.  
  
As Drake left he was extremely curious about the gundam and what its wings were actually made of. He then began to think why they had created this gundam. It was all too strange. Why would they make a prototype of a stronger gundam while Operation Meteor was already in progress? Could they have realized it so soon that the Gundams were not following their orders and have gone renegade?  
  
Drake turned toward the commander's base to see what was going on. He walked into the base and asked to see Commander Hew. Commander Hew was one of the few commanders in charge of operation meteor. In fact, there were only three, and then there was Dekim Barton, who commanded the whole operation. As I walked into his office, he immediately thanked me for testing the new model. He was dressed in a black suit and had white hair. He seemed to pretty strong at the look of him. His hair was slicked back, and he had a mustache. "Why did we create a new model in the first place?"  
  
"Well, it seems that operation meteor has been compromised, and we need to construct new gundams in order to stop the originals, and seeing how well you handled the prototype we would like you to be one of the pilots."  
  
"Me? You would like me to pilot one of these gundams?"  
  
"Yes, indeed we do; your skills are superior to most of our troops, we have had them try the new model but none of them finished the trial as fast as you."  
  
"You seem to be one of the few who can manipulate the new gundam this well, most pilots passed out from the pain of being hit."  
  
"Who were the other pilots?"  
  
"There was only one other, his name is code name is 'Volt'."  
  
Later on that day Drake went to see Clara, to tell her the news. She didn't seem too overly thrilled by his news. "So they did select you as a 'new' pilot, did they?"  
  
"Yeah but you don't sound very happy, why is that?"  
  
Drake later went back to Hew's office to talk to him. As he was about to knock, he heard them talking about Gundams. As he listened he heard him talking to someone about "the ultimate gundam" and how that the prototype's success insures their ability to conquer the planet. I stormed through the door in a furious rage   
  
"You're going to use the data on this new gundam to dominate the planet!? You used me and I won't allow it!"  
  
Commander Hew stared in disbelief "That's exactly what we're going to do and there's nothing you can do; it's truly a shame that you want to stop us instead of help us. You might be Dechim's nephew, but you are not his heir...I had orders from the Baron himself, that if you become...unrelible in this operation, you will be dispose of...Volt kill this person and dump the body."  
  
The person that the commander spoke to was dressed in black pants, white shirt, and wearing what looked like a black leather trench coat. His hair was blonde and spiked in an odd fashion. He had a rather large sword on his back, and handgun from a holster at his side. He turned and looked at me in a menacing fashion "Very well, I don't like the way this ass looks away."  
  
Volt drew his gun and pointed it at his head. Drake stared in awe. "Wha? NO! Not in this lifetime!" I screamed dashing forward and punching Volt, knocking him over, causing him to drop his shotgun.  
  
Drake turned and ran from Hew's office until he reached the hanger and stood before the prototype gundam, sitting there, a weapon of war and destruction. Drake turned to a sound he heard from behind him. He whirled around preparing to attack, to see that it was only Clara.   
  
"You idiot! What did you think confronting the commander would do!?" Her screaming seemed to hurt me mentally. "They are going to kill you!"  
  
"You're being a complete and utter idiot because of your hot-headed attitude and lack of planning."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She halted her screaming hearing his sorrowful tone of voice. "You are going to be killed now, and there isn't anything I can do to stop them."  
  
"No they aren't, not yet, I have to stop their plans first!" I yelled hopping into the gundam before us, "Come on, get in, I'll need your help!"  
  
She stared at the gundam. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Wherever an Oz base is located."  
  
"To earth, then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Clara jumped in the gundam beside me, I shouted out the word activate and was suddenly clad in the strange gear and seeing from the eyes of the gundam once again. "Are you all right in here Clara?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Alright, here we go!"  
  
After that day, I escaped and went to Earth to help out the Gundam pilots in their objectives. I named my gundam Inferno. Perhaps the reason why is because I've always had a facination with fire.  
  
Inferno's eyes lit up, and it began to lift off the ground, flying off in the direction of the nearest Oz base. As Clara stood there looking into the horizon where only a smoke trail remained of Inferno's thrusters, she caught, what looked like, more gundams out of the corner of her eye, heading in the same direction. "Oh, Drake be careful," she said as she began walking toward the city.  
  
Drake flew quickly through the air toward the Oz base. He was feeling uneasy about going there this soon, because of the simple fact that he felt that he wasn't properly prepared to fight using the Inferno. He caught a glimpse of what seemed to be the base up in the distance. Drake readied himself for combat by extending the gundam's deadly double wrist sabers. He began flying at full speed into the Oz base, landing before the front gates with a loud crash  
  
That same day, I met Jacen and learnd of his prespective in the war. Well, first off, we didn't get along at the beginning, and tried to kill each other out of confusion.   
  
The two were facing each other off on a battlefield.   
  
"Who do you work for."  
  
Drake began speaking nobly, "No one, I work for no one, I only want to attain peace for mankind."  
  
Jacen narrowed his eyes a bit, but Drake didn't see him do that and then Jacen snickered, "Join the club."  
  
"Why did you respond to this question and not the others?" he asked curiously.  
  
Drake responded in a smart-ass tone, "Because I felt like it."  
  
"Then we have the same objectives...Would you like to join us?"  
  
And that's how it all started...  
  
End of Flash back  
  
"These idiots have no idea of my plans..." Drake said in his head  
  
Dekim then enters the room.  
  
"The Preventer cruiser has changed course toward us." Drake said, "It reach us in about 20 minutes."  
  
"They finally noticed. But it's too late now. By the time they reach this natural resource satellite, the ruler of Earth will have changed already. Launch Serpent and Sagittarian Units!"  
  
"Roger. Earth facing gates, open."  
  
The gates to the many hanger of the station opens up and sent of many large carrier that have these new suits in them.  
  
Then, two bright dots flew at the sat.  
  
"Unidentified Mobile Suits detected ahead!" Someone said  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Verifying Mobile Suit types." The screen zooms in and they see, "It's the Tallgeese and the Excalibur!"  
  
"Trieze and Dante? Can't be...must be Zechs and David..."  
  
"The Tallgeese and Excalibur units are heading this way!"  
  
The Tallgeese III and David's Excalibur look alike dashes toward the fleet and takes out sabers. Tallgeese flies right into a transport and stabs it. David called his suit the Escutcheon, and flew toward another on and diced it with his sword. Tallgeese slices a line down the side of one and leaves it as it blows up.   
  
Zechs and David retreated.  
  
"I've predicted their moves perfectly," Zechs said, "I guess there is still a place for someone who just can't get use to peace."  
  
"We might not be peaceful men, but we can be useful in bringing peace." David said  
  
"The Serpents and Sagittarians can't attack because of their atmospheric shielding!"  
  
"Should we detach the shielding?"  
  
"I'll get into my Gundam," Drake said  
  
"There is no need for any of that,"  
  
David then appears on the screen.  
  
"This is Colonel David Fanel of the Earth Defense force! You are in violation of the Arms Treaty...surrender and disarm yourselves at once!"  
  
The Zechs's face appears on the other half of the main screen.  
  
"This is Preventer Wind calling."  
  
"Zechs Merquise! I thought you were dead!" Drake said  
  
"That's right I was dead, But I find I couldn't quietly sleep in my grave...while Trieze's spirit is still roaming around," He and David point buster saber and mega cannon at the sat, "I've heard about you from Quinze...Dekim Barton, disarm and surrender immediately!"   
  
"Hmp, I dare you to shoot at us."  
  
"You do..." David said. "I'm not in a good mood today Dekim...and I'm feeling really trigger happy at the moment..."  
  
"If you fire on us, you'll quickly realize that those new Mobile Suits are not the only card we had!"  
  
"What?" Zechs said.  
  
"Did Quinze not tell you...I was the one who first created Operation Meteor!"  
  
"What, X18999!" David said  
  
"Ha, ha, that's right, we can drop that colony any time we wish...If you continue to insist on getting in our way, we will drop X18999 onto Earth!"  
  
David and Zechs grunted in frustration.  
  
"You will surrender! Unlike Quinze, I have no intention in inviting you in to become our leader...But I'll be happy to consider you as a soldier under Mariemeia."  
  
All the transports, Zeon battleships, and Drake flew down onto Earth.  
  
Then, back at X18999, Wufei and Wongfei flies up and escorts the shuttle with Relena, Laura, and Mariemeia aboard.  
  
"Now then Earth, show me your idea of justice..." Wufei said  
  
"Drop the colony onto Earth!?" Relena said to Mariemeia, "Stop this at once, there's no reason for doing this!"  
  
"Miss Relena, please calm down...there is no reason for it so long as the people of mankind bow before me."  
  
"Do you really think the people will bow before you?!"  
  
"I know, because in your row as the former Queen Relena, you've entrusted me with the highest position in the Earth Sphere. You and Laura both are very well trusted and respected by the colonies and Earth. You have a greater level of influence that you think."  
  
"So that's the reason why you've abducted me!"  
  
"So, you're going to use us...as propaganda tools," Laura said  
  
"Now you get the picture."  
  
Back with Quatre.  
  
"It's over 80 degrees in here, I'll just think of it as a big sauna." Quatre then floats into a room and brace for it." I hope this works."  
  
He presses a button and an explosion has spun the big rock around.  
  
"5...4..." Quatre counted down to the next explosion," This angle show take us directly into Earth's direction."  
  
He pressed a second button and the sat. flew toward Earth.  
  
"Well, it show get a lot cooler now..."  
  
Meanwhile, back at X18999. The alarms were set off as an explosion blew out a wall. Soldiers ran as another explosion overtook them. Then out of nowhere, Heero, Duo, and Jerry came out with guns. Jerry, a shotgun; and Duo, and Heero had machine guns. Jacen was not to far coming from another direction, but he was only using his sword. He plowed through the Barton soldiers   
  
"Operation Meteor," Trowa said in the background, "That's what we called sending the Gundams to Earth...but it was originally something completely different. First, to increase the rotation of the colony axis speed...and then, destroy the equilibrium at a Lagrange point, hence dropping it on to Earth. With the Earth in chaos, the Gundams attack and take control. That was the original output of Operation Meteor..."   
  
Heero inputs a code on the door to the control room, and Duo throws another grenade at the soldiers. The door opened and they went in to find Trowa and Helena already inside.  
  
"What took you guys," Helena said and then went up to solute Jacen.  
  
"What a relief. You guys really are on our side." Duo said  
  
"Give us a hand. They've got an extensive lock on the system," Trowa said, and everyone took a seat and helped out.  
  
"We better hurry," Heero said, "They've already started sending troops down to Earth."  
  
"Can't unlock the final key. Have to connect the circuits direct." Duo said and went under the console.  
  
"Many of my co-workers and friends are in this colony. When I realize that Dekim's goal was to implement the original Operation Meteor...this was the only method I could think of to stop him, but it's taken me too long to get here."  
  
"So that's why you attacked me?" Duo asked.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Then you should win an oscar. I really thought you were going kill me. Ow!" Duo got shocked when he connected the wrong wires.  
  
"What about Wufei and Wongfei? Did they become her pets to block their plans?" Jerry asked  
  
"No, they such indirect approach," Jacen said, "And Drake...I've suspected him from the very beginning. He seemed to have had a hidden agenda from the start...not surprising since he's part of House Barton. It seems to run in the family."  
  
Then, each finished what they were on and check and mate.  
  
"Ok, were done," Helena said  
  
"This is Jacen..." Jacen spoke into his comm.  
  
Back in Noin's shuttle.  
  
"Are you guy's serious." Sally asked, "You guy's stopped Operation Meteor!"  
  
David and Zechs charged up main weapons.  
  
"This is 'Wind' we're destroying MO-III!"  
  
David and Zechs fired their weapons and destroyed the huge sat with one shot. But then Dekim's shuttle escaped the blast and flew toward Earth.  
  
"You were a little late. See you again." Dekim said to Zechs  
  
Back at the colony.  
  
"We were too late," Trowa said  
  
"At least we save the colony," Jacen said  
  
"We have you complete surrounded, surrender at once!" a soldier at the door shouted.  
  
"It's over, we lost!" Jerry said  
  
"Not quite," Duo said, "I got some mail from Quatre."  
  
Quatre's face appears on the main screen.  
  
"Hello, this is Quatre, I've just altered Vulkanis toward Earth's direction, and it should take me another 14 hours to reach Earth Space."  
  
"Hey, send Quatre a message," Heero said, "Tell him to send Wing Zero to the AGS88 direction."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll pick up Zero in Space, it'll save time that way."  
  
"Open the door at once!" the same soldier at the door shouted  
  
"There's a shuttle in hanger #4 you can use." Trowa said  
  
"Duo, I have one more favor."   
  
"This is rather unusual. So many favors for you."  
  
"Hit me,"  
  
"What are you crazy!"  
  
"Tear down the door!" the voice from the other side of the door shouted  
  
"Hurry up,"  
  
"Alright you ask for it," Duo cracks his knuckles, "I'll give you my best punch."  
  
Duo smacked at Heero's face, but Heero barely flinched and it didn't seem to affect him. Then from out of nowhere Heero punched Duo in the stomach.  
  
"What...the..."  
  
"No hard feelings. That's one for one." Duo is knocked out, and Heero hands him to Trowa, "He's all yours."  
  
"I'll just play dead as well right?" Jerry asked. Jacen moved his head to signal someone. "What?"  
  
Helena then walked in front of him and kicked him in the face and knocked him out.  
  
"Sorry Jerry, but...you sucks at playing dead," Helena said. Jacen jumped over and hid behind a console and Heero lied on the floor.   
  
Then, many soldiers ran into the room.  
  
"Don't worry, we've already taken care of them," Trowa hands Duo to a soldier.  
  
"But they've prevented the colony's instability," Helena said. Then Heero popped out from the floor and made a mad dash out. Then, Jacen jumped out as well and knocked a few down as he plowed right through and ran behind Heero.  
  
Elsewhere, Zechs and David floats aimlessly in Space. Then Noin's transport flew closer.  
  
"Zechs," Noin said  
  
Inside his cockpit, Zechs reads a pocket book. Then, Noin's face appears on his screen.  
  
"Is that you Noin?"  
  
"Zechs, I'm hear to pick you up,"  
  
"Thanks," he puts his book down, "So Noin, how have you been doing?"  
  
"Good...Zechs it's been one year and two days."  
  
The transport loomed closer.  
  
Elsewhere, beyond the moon, the now small Federation fleet flies ever so closer to Earth. In the bridge of the flagship Daniel waits.   
  
"Sir, we've sent Excalibur as you've ordered.  
  
"What's our status?" he asked a crewmember.  
  
"We are running at 110%. We've already lost two ships. One at jump point and the other's reactor core melted down..."  
  
"How many of the enemy?"  
  
"Capt. David has tracked over 500 suits, 12 Musaka class warships. Also we've heard from both him and Lord Fanel that General Kai, Drake, Wufei, and Commander Wongfei are on the Barton Foundation's side."  
  
"Hmmm....Just great, anymore good news?" the crewmember was about to say more, but Daniel stopped him, "-Shut up, I was being sarcastic."  
  
Back on Earth, Dorothy was at her home, enjoying the nice view from the snowy sky.  
  
"Well, looks like angels have come down with the snow. Hee-hee, how beautiful. It's going to be a very memoriable Christmas."  
  
The skies of the world capital were suddenly dark from the shadows of about a dozen warships that loomed menacingly over the city. The people below were terrified at the sight. Then, from the bottoms of each warship dropped large boxes. Each fell to the ground with a thump. Inside were six Mobile Suits, and they walked out in formation. From the skies we can see the Serpent suits, parachuting from their carriers.  
  
Christmas...After Colony 196...Mariemeia's army, has capture the presidential resident of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation...As snow continues to fall, peace on Earth has ended after on short year, and the Preventers, presently the Earth's only line of defense...was just too powerless to make a difference....  
  
Back at the colony, Heero launches from a shuttle and Jacen follow in Wing, then splits up and heads for Mars.  
  
On Earth, soldiers stood at attention as Mariemeia, Relena, and Laura walked up to the presidential palace. Dekim walks up to her and solutes.   
  
"Earth is now under your rule," Dekim said, then he turns to Relena, "Welcome Vice Foregin Minister.So nice of you to join us."  
  
"I'm just relieved that the colony was not dropped on Earth." Relena said.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about," Mariemeia said, "I'll be in control of Earth now."  
  
Relena then looks up at the sky, thinking of Heero.  
  
"Heero..." She remembers something that Heero said to her once after the incident with Vulkanus  
  
"I'll be back when you need me," He said to her.  
  
Heero flew across Space, and then a beep on Heero monitor woke him up. Wing Zero flew right behind him in bird mode.  
  
"It's here..."  
  
Heero then matched his speed with Wing Zero and then got off his shuttle a jumped onto Wing Zero and get in. He turns it on and changes it from bird mode and spread its wing full and sped toward Earth.   
  
"Let's go Zero! To Earth."  
  
Jacen was nearing Mars and then detects Excalibur.  
  
"There it is..." He matched his course and speed with Excalibur and then got out of Wing and went into Excalibur. He then steered his suit toward Earth.  
  
"Course set, firing jump drive!" He pushed his throttle forward and Excalibur's speed increased drastically. The backs of his wings and thrusters glowed blue and ignited like a bright star. Excalibur seem to stretched across Space, as space around it is compressed.  
  
Excalibur then disappeared from Mars Space and reappeared along side Heero with the fleet behind him, transformed, and flew along side Heero.  
  
Down on Earth, Relena looks out the window and at the skies, where a lot of it was covered with the battleships.  
  
"...Heero..." She said and then the whole building started to shake.  
  
The structure started to sink into the ground and then as it does that, huge doors closes as it descends lower.  
  
"Gate 1 closed. Gate 2 closed. Gates 3 and 4 closed. Gates 5 and 6 closed. Brussels Presidential Palace, closure is complete."  
  
"My castle is completely protected," Mariemeia's voice said from behind Relena, and she turned. "Don't you think it's strange...that you'd need a shelter like this in a peaceful world with no weapons? Hmp, history is much like an Endless Waltz...the three beats of war, peace, and revolution, continues on forever. But all that will change on the day of my coronation. The instant this year end, I'll be on top of the world and the dawn of a new age will arrive...I will rule the world."  
  
Back up in Space, Wufei floats in Space.  
  
Flashback  
  
Time/Date: Right before Operation Meteor  
  
Wufei stands before Master Long angered that they've chosen to drop their colony onto Earth.  
  
"You're dropping this colony onto Earth?!" Wufei shouted. And Master Long nodded, "That's insane! I will be piloting Nataku to get rid of the evils of the universe!"  
  
"The Alliance has already decided to dispose of this colony,"  
  
"Rather than just watch us get destroy, it would be more worth while to go ahead with Operation Meteor."  
  
"All we nee to do is to defeat the enemies that need to be defeat," Wufei runs to his suit and activates it, "I will rid the Earth of all evil once and for all!"  
  
He heads toward Earth.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Wufei then wakes up from his sleep and senses something behind him.  
  
"Hmp, there he is..." Then he charges up and blasted off toward Heero, "I will not allow you go to Earth!"  
  
He launches his claw at Heero, but misses.  
  
"Is this how you interrupted as justice!" Heero shouted  
  
"I need to determine for myself if peace at the expense of lives is really define as peace!" He takes out his trident and attacks.  
  
Heero takes out his beam saber. Wufei spins his trident around his back and launches it at Heero, who blocks.  
  
"And I will become evil itself and find out!" He slashes and then they clashed left and right, "Humanity hasn't change. Although all the enemies have been defeat Earth did not change one bit!"  
  
Jacen then catches up and then looks at Earth and flies toward it.  
  
"I'm going ahead Heero, join me later."  
  
Jacen dashes closer toward Earth. Nearby, the Sazabi floated above the earth. Kai stared down at the majestic, blue orb that was still the home for the majority of mankind. He reminisced about the recent past.  
  
Flashback  
  
Date: a few months ago  
  
Location: Unknown  
  
Kai and Dekim had a talk a while back about the situation.  
  
"Why do you people even bother? It is pointless to do what you are planning. Stick with the treaties and regulations and at least you can keep your army intact…Hell, at least that way at least your troops will still have a place to stay and enough food to stay alive…Jacen will crush your rebellion with all his might. You know he hates you to the core..for what you did.."  
  
Dekim ignores him a bit and makes fun of him even.  
  
"Federation regulation...Federation Procedures...Federation rules...Look in the mirror 'General'...the Federation is getting old...for the pass decade before and even after the war ended they've been challenged by every known power in the system, the Alliance, OZ, the Romefellers, White Fang, and every rebel force named and unnamed in the history books...they all smell the scent of death of the Federation...but...my offer will bring new life to the Federation, a new purpose. Soon 'Duke Fanel' might not need of you anymore...you, the colonies, the Earth will benefit in my unification...but how badly do you want it, because there are hard choices to make..."  
  
Kai just sat there and thought for a bit, "You're assuming I care for all of that? My job's a burden if anything…I'm damn tired, is what it is…You waste your breath, Dekim. Go ahead and take power, then. You'll fall in time, just as everyone else before you. My only question to you now is, will you repair and provide everything I ask in terms of my Sazabi?"  
  
End of Flashback   
  
And his discussion got him here. A world without conflict… it was a nice ideal, but just an ideal, nonetheless. Earth was still rife with problems, both economic and social, that would never disappear…And Jacen...he knows that Jacen's control over Earth is more thanjust for the good of it. Humanity does know how much they rely on him and his control over them, how soon he'll become the next dictator.  
  
Jacen sped in Kai's direction and was stopped right behind him.  
  
"…and of course you come…" Kai said as his Sazabi turned around and hovered in front of him.  
  
"So...you have turned on me as well, Kai," Jacen replied as he charged.  
  
"You know, peace can and will never be achieved through any mortal means …"  
  
"Neither will it be if you continue to have it your way!"  
  
"I think you're mistaken on my intent…"  
  
The two backed off and took out projectile weapons and exchange fire. Then they came close and parried. Jacen slashed down from above, but was blocked and Kai took the chance and attack with his other saber, but Jacen blocked that. The two continued to fight as their paths darted to fall toward Earth.  
  
Meanwhile, back at X18999.  
  
A hallway in a hotel where a lot of colony citizens are held captive is being filled with sleeping gas. A figure walks with a breathing mask and then moves onto the next floor. Then, around the next corner, the figure released clouds of gases and all the soldiers fell asleep.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to put you all to sleep." a female voice from the figure said.  
  
She unlocks the door and enters the room.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" she said to everyone and took off her mask and it reveals to be Sally.  
  
Elsewhere, Duo and Jerry, lie in a cell. Jerry got up and then Duo.  
  
"Well, I guess Quatre should be here soon." Duo reached for something in his hair and then outside, the guards heard a small explosion from the door.  
  
"What the..." then the door fell down upon them and Jerry and Duo made a run for the hanger.  
  
As they ran, guards opened fire on them, but missed. Then they both made a big jump toward a shuttle and made it. Inside was Trowa.  
  
"That was so kind of you," Duo said," You left us to rot in that cell, you bastard!"  
  
"You got out didn't you?" Trowa said  
  
"Sorry, I'm late," Sally's voice said from behind Duo, "All hostages have been rescued."  
  
"Ok, let's go," Trowa said  
  
"Oh, I get it." Duo said.  
  
"Why thank you Duo, you were kind enough to leave me plenty of good treats,"   
  
"If you're joking that's cruel, but if you're being sarcastic, that's even worse."  
  
The thrusters of the shuttle ignited and they flew off toward Earth.  
  
On Earth, at the Preventer Headquarters at Geneva. Zechs and Une watches the main screen as the Earth captial was being taken over. A technician walks into the room.  
  
"Col. Peacecraft, Tallgeese is ready." the tech said.  
  
"Good."  
  
"One Tallgeese can't beat 800 others," Une said  
  
"It's worth trying."  
  
"Vulkanus has over 314 Mobile Doll Virgos. They can help you."  
  
"No...by using Mobile Dolls, we'd make the same mistake as White Fang did."  
  
"Then how do you handle all those Mobile Suits? The Federation forces we have won't stand long against them."  
  
"I told you before--I'm going to fight them my way." Zechs leaves the room, "Just sit back and watch the show."  
  
Back with Heero and Wufei.  
  
The two clashed back and forth like pinballs in Space again and again. Then, they came together and crossed weapons. Wufei, swung his trident at Heero, but was blocked and then made a hit at Heero's chest. Heero tried to counter, but was blocked.  
  
"The more you fight, the more the sacrifices for this peace are wasted. You should know that." Heero then tried a horizontal slash but Wufei backs off, and launches a claw at him, and Heero tried to shoot at it, but it came at him and hit him. Then, he flapped his wings and flies up and shoots some more, but Wufei blocks, then crossed weapons again. "The War we fought is over!"  
  
"So are you saying that soldiers who know nothing, but how to fight are to be discarded!" He twirls his trident and attacks, but was blocked.  
  
"Soldiers have fought to gain a sense of peace, believe in the world we live in today!"  
  
They fell toward Earth as they are crossed together.  
  
"I'm acting for the ones who were used as weapons! I'm fighting on behalf of all soldiers including yourself!"  
  
"Uh, Wufei..."  
  
"Right now, you and I are fighting like this! Isn't it true that you feel so fulfilled whenever you're engaged in a fight!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and I are the same! We can only acknowledge our existence in the battlefield!"  
  
Wufei backs off again and tried to attack with a vertical slash, but Heero grabbed his trident and hold it. The two fell fast down at Earth.  
  
"Just remember Wufei, Trieze is dead. You have already defeated him!"  
  
"You're wrong! I'm still continuing fighting him even now!"   
  
They rolled toward Earth.   
  
Back with Jacen and Kai. The two continued to clash back and forth in Space. Their battleground was endless and had had no bounds. Jacen then popped out his gattling guns and fired them at Kai. Kai dodged most of them, but a few struck his shield, then he launched from his shield missile that broke into many more missiles and flew at Jacen. Jacen flapped his wings and flew back and then shields himself from the attacks and opened up his wings after. Kai charged at him and used his shield as a piercing weapon, but Jacen pushed the shield aside and kicked Kai in the chest. Jacen dashed forward and slashed horizontally, but was blocked and defended another attack. Jacen broke his weapon into two and fought back. The two flew back and then clashed again.  
  
"So tell me! What is the point of this?!" Jacen dashed forward and rammed Kai into a cluster of debris. "Do you think that do this will bring the people what they want? I truly pity the pathetic piece of toy you've turned yourself into!"  
  
The Sazabi dashed forward and swung its yellowed colored beam saber at Excalibur, and the two clashed again. Then, they pushed off and charged each other again.   
  
"You're unusually emotional today." Kai caught a part of Jacen unguarded and he made his suit kick Jacen's sides, then slashes Excalibur's chest area. "If that's what you want to see me as, then I guess there's nothing to be done about it."  
  
"Why are you supporting Dekim?!" Jacen defends another blow.  
  
"Dekim claims that he'll bring peace and order to the world, same as you." Jacen attacks again, but was blocked.  
  
"You sound like Dante! He wanted order in this world, too. But that foolish ideal was his downfall."  
  
"I don't know about your brother, but I'm pretty sure you don't know what I seek…" Kai charges again and shoots his missles at Jacen. "Everyone's just fooling themselves…like you, like your father…"  
  
What Kai just said really pissed Jacen off, and he went right through Kai's missles and attacks him from above.   
  
Kai blocks the attack with his shield, but Jacen sliced it in half. Kai then takes out another saber to fight with. Suddenly, someone spoke to Jacen in his head, or perhaps it was a memory.  
  
"In this world...only the fittest survive...if you are strong you live, if you are weak you die...remember that...my son..."  
  
"Father?" Jacen's face was filled with anger again as he clashed with Kai with all his might. "You..HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
Jacen knocks Kai's left saber away and punches his cockpit area so hard that it cracked a bit. The force of the punch also sent Kai flying backward.   
  
"Angry? I guess you are. Men are beasts of passion, after all. Beasts hiding from their own nature under the guise of reason…"  
  
Jacen then powered up his wings, which glowed blue for an instant and he disappear, reappearing behind Kai. Kai had already seen felt the psionic presence move through subspace and would've already had attacked.Kai didn't bother moving. He didn't suspect that the once emotionless soldier he knew would react like this.  
  
Jacen slashed his sword and created a red mark of fire on the back of Kai's suit. Kai's back thrusters were also damaged from the attack, and he was unable to defend himself. The Sazabi floats in the void of Space, unable to move. And Jacen flies toward him to make a final blow. Jacen points his sword at Kai's face one last time.  
  
"We each choose our own paths..." Jacen said, "I guess this is yours then...I'm sorry it had to end like this."  
  
"I'm sorry, too. More than you know."  
  
Flashback  
  
Date: Years ago, before Kai had joined with Jacen.  
  
Location: Somewhere in rural Japan  
  
Kai looked down at the wreckage of the OZ supply convoy, several ruined Leos burned fiercely several hundred meters behind him. Helena was in her Valkyrie a small distance away, not facing him. A ruined village was smoking to the Sazabi's right.  
  
Several bodies lay tattered on the field, twisted and torn from shrapnel.   
  
There was a teenage boy, his corpse still covering the corpse of his elderly father. It didn't help, though. The old man still died when his head was smashed by a piece of armor that blew off a Leo. The Sazabi fired a missile into a destroyed Leo. Then, again and again, he fired more beam shots into the same Leo.  
  
"Not my fault…didn't want to…the shot was just a little…sorry…"  
  
All around them Helena and Kai could feel the fading psionic presences around them. The Sazabi started firing into the village, destroying what was left of the already burning, thatched houses.  
  
"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'M SORRY!!!"   
  
"If killing me will at least help your heart feel more at ease, Jacen, then by all means strike…At least I can die knowing that, for once, I actually helped someone…"  
  
Flashback  
  
Date: Several Months after that  
  
Location: A small town in Okinawa  
  
Kai held the broken body of a teenage girl. She was an orphan, an orphan living in an abandoned building because the Alliance had executed her parents suspecting they were rebels.  
  
She was 17. Smart, with a pretty face. And short hair. Her name was…Akemi?  
  
He'd promised her that he'd take care of OZ, take revenge. For all the orphans that resulted from the purge that the town underwent, when Alliance soldiers had dragged away over 40% of the adult population.  
  
He remembered that she'd had a crush on him. He decided that he would be her shining knight for a little while. Even if Helena wasn't all too thrilled. He'd taken care to watch it. No stray shots. Just used his beam sword. Too bad, though. Too bad they several Aeries ended up near the abandoned warehouse. Too bad one of them crashed.  
  
Helena was nearby, embracing the girl's younger brother by 3 years, covering lowering his head so he couldn't see that his only sister with her crushed abdomen. He was just entering his teens. He had been shy around Helena, in the same way pubescent boys were always awkward towards older, attractive girls.  
  
It's too bad.  
  
He died just a few days later - they found him under a pile of debris from the building. He'd probably been crying inside the wrecked and unstable warehouse.  
  
Too bad.  
  
It was just too bad…casualties of war.  
  
His war.   
  
His casualties.  
  
Jacen lifts up his sword to prepare a final blow. He charges up his sword to full power. Blue energy particles entwined with the sword as it glows in an almost beautiful sense. With all his might, Jacen struck down on Kai. But something stopped him from connecting. Jacen opens his eyes, and sees that he was blocked...by beam saber. He looks to the origins of the weapon and sees the Valkyrie next to him.  
  
"…You can't kill him," Helena said.  
  
"Why, Helena?"  
  
"Helena?" Jacen pulls his weapon back. "I..I almost lost myself again."  
  
"Because I won't let you escape." Helena said in her head to Kai, "I love you…and I hate you for that. We sinned together, and I won't suffer by myself while you let yourself die."  
  
"Don't blame Kai for all the troubles that happened today." she said to Jacen  
  
"Because there is enough that we both are to blame for…" She said to herself to Kai again  
  
"After all, your target is Dekim, isn't it?" She said to Jacen.  
  
"I'm so sorry…Helena…" Kai said in his head, "I almost left you alone, didn't I?"  
  
Jacen was silent for a moment and then sets off for Earth again. But then he stopped.  
  
"Almost…hurt you, too…" Kai said  
  
"Hey Helena..." The Valkyrie looked at him, "Take more care of your lover...don't want him to get killed by me next time..."  
  
"Just…just be silent for now."  
  
Kai stared somewhat aimlessly in front of him, a regretful expression on his face.  
  
And with that, Jacen speds off to Earth.  
  
A slight smile broke over their faces.  
  
"Bastard…"  
  
"…Yeah…"  
  
Meanwhile down on Earth, Zechs, Noin, and David fought by themselves.  
  
A serpent tries to shoot at Zechs, but gets slashed from behind by David. Noin laid cover fire and knocked down several more suits.  
  
"Zechs, the Brussels Presidential Palace has set up its shelter shield. We can't even get to it!"  
  
"I realize that, but unless we don't do something, then no one will stand against her."  
  
Zechs and David plows up another group of suits and then moved on.  
  
"Who are you waiting for Zechs!" David shouted  
  
"For those who hope for peace. If people allows Mariemeia to do as she wishes, then, they'll end up giving birth to a second Milliardo Peacecraft!"  
  
Zechs flies toward another group of suit and launches his heatrod at a suit behind two others and dragged the one from behind to trip the ones in front. David charges up a wave from his blade and launches it at the enemy suits legs. Noin was in her Mercurious and she fired he beam rifle at a Sagittarian's leg, knocking it down and then she had her shield up so she could not get hit...much.  
  
"Noin, you don't have to put up with me." Zechs said   
  
"Zechs, I told you a year ago, that I'll never leave your side...I've been waiting so long, I'm not going to wait anymore."  
  
"...Understood..." Then, Zechs was about to get jumped on by a Serpent, but it was shot. "What the..."  
  
He looks up at a building, and there stood-  
  
"Excalibur!"  
  
"Sorry, but I'm running a bit late," Jacen said sarcastically, and shot another suit with his Harkonnen rifle  
  
"I abhor tardiness ," Zechs chops up another suit. "You know after all of this, we better come out victorious."  
  
Jacen smiles and walks away.  
  
"Hmp, spoken like a true soldier..." Jacen blasted off.  
  
Excalibur aimed its rifles at two ships and fired, damaging them, and them fired a shot that exploded right on top of Mariemeia's stronghold. The soldiers everywhere trembled at the presence of Jacen.  
  
"It...It's Excalibur! Duke Fanel is here!" a soldier shouted to Dekim and then his line went off as Jacen shot and disables his suit.  
  
"The devil himself!" Dekim said, "We'll have to fight fire with fire! Send him out now."  
  
"He's already left, sir."  
  
Back outside, Jacen walked and shot another Serpent in front of him with his energy rifle, and then shot through a building with his cannon and hit a suit on the other side. Then, a large group of suit came charging in front of him and fired their weapons, but Jacen just stood there, and popped up his gattling guns and barraged the suits until they fell down, but he didn't kill them.  
  
"It's getting boring, not able to kill anyone this time. Oh well, I'll just have to enjoy it as it is!" Jacen flipped over a row of buildings and landed in between two suits and he crossed his arms and fired at both the suits next to him in the head. He empties another clip and then reloaded, and moves on.  
  
He was getting closer to the presidential palace, and then aimed his gun behind him and shot down another suit that was trying to sneak up on him. Hee didn't even have turn around for that one. When he was right at the foot of the mountain that leads up to the palace, he stopped and then reloads. He then senses someone looming over him, and he realized whom it was.  
  
"...Drake!!" Jacen shouted, "...How much longer must I play with your pathetic golems!"  
  
There was then a long silence...All you can hear is the wind and the battle sounds not too far away. Then-  
  
"You come Jacen!" Drake's voice echoed said from behind him.  
  
He turned around and aim at a wired looking suits that is neither a Serpent nor a Sagittarian, which was holding up another suit. It was Laura's Dread custom. Drake was holding it by the neck, and Laura was inside. He had a beam saber at the suit's neck, threatening to use it.  
  
Jacen aimed his cannon at Drake, but then hesitated. And then lowered his weapon as he would not jeopardizes Laura's and his unborn child's lives.  
  
"YOU FOOL!!!" Drake then throws Laura's suit at Jacen so hard that he flew back and hit the side of the mountain. "Pleasure to see you again...Jacen Fanel." 


	4. The Last Stand

Jacen was a bit shaken at how hard he threw Laura and got back up.   
  
"You are such a fool Jacen," Drake said again, "Your heart is clouded. You fight...but you don't kill...what happened to Jacen the angel of death that I once fought along side battles with a year ago?!"  
  
Jacen got back up.  
  
"You alright Laura?"   
  
"I'll be find..." Jacen stands up and looks straight on at Drake.  
  
"Drake...our days of battle is over...It ended a year ago when Libra was destroyed...when Trieze died."  
  
"It is not over yet...you see around you...it never ends...when one battle end, another waits to be started. War will crept back to us and the world will ignite in flames!"  
  
"What are you planning, Drake?"  
  
"After Deckim takes over, I will kill him. Leaving that little bitch alone in the chaos. Without control there can only be chaos. And the world will fall into conflict once again. And I...I will rise out from the fire and bring a new order...my order..."  
  
"I see. so you are just using Deckim for your own gain? I can't believe you would do that to your uncle."  
  
"He tried to kill me once before, so I'll return that favor and kill him...but enough talk..you are an obstacle in my path to glory." Drake takes out two beam sabers and ignites them in a glow of orange fire of pure energy. "And since you are so great, I'll make sure I'll leave a place for you in the history I'm creating!"  
  
Drake attacks, slashing down on Jacen, but Jacen raised up and blocks.  
  
"I want no part in your history...nor do I intend to leave my mark in this current one. I just want to bring peace and maintain it!" Drake parries Jacen's next attack and kicks him.   
  
Drake then stops and looks at Jacen, then he looks at his own suit for a bit.  
  
"This kind of game is too trivial...I perfer something more real." Drake opens his cockpit and steps out. He was holding onto two short swords and he jumps down onto the ground. "Well, aren't you coming? I don't want to freeze out here waiting..."  
  
Jacen opens up his cockpit and jumps out. Jacen had his sword to his side as well.  
  
"I wanted a duel as men..." Drake said "...not as machines..."  
  
Drake then draws his swords, and Jacen does as well. The two were at a stand-still for a moment and then. Drake charged first, with Jacen responding as well. The two screamed and Jacen drew his sword in a Battaou-jutsu. The two clashed, but they were pretty much equal. Their swords shook as the two tried to gave an upper hand. Then, they seperated and jump back from each other.  
  
"Well...I see that you are not out of practice..." Drake said and grins.  
  
"I never knew that you are quite skilled with the sword...at least not a real one."  
  
"If one must be an immortal, he must master mortality first." Drake raised his swords again and attacks. "But right now, swords speak louder than words!"  
  
Jacen blocks and knocks him back. Drake jumps forward and attacks Jacen's legs, but he hit air, and sees Jacen flying up, with his sword pointed up as well. Jacen began to fall, but he was also going to slash down on Drake. Drake blocks off the attack crossing his swords and Jacen connects with blades instead of flesh. After he connected, Jacen flips around and lands behind him. Jacen's sword began to glow and he swung it back to attack, but Drake jumps away, dodging an energy wave attack coming from the blade. The attack made a burn mark on the floor.  
  
"So...You still use your magic tricks in your fights." Drake runs at Jacen again and they clashed, "You can't fight fair can you?"  
  
"What makes you the one that's fair!" Jacen said back, "You think you're on the side of justice!"  
  
"No...I know my intentions are evil! But that doesn't mean that the world you live in is black and white."  
  
Drake pushes Jacen back and tries to attack when Jacen lost his balance, but Jacen back flipped and threw Drake's sword up into the air. Right after, Jacen brought his sword back down and slashed down from Drake's right shoulder to his left lower torso area. Then, Jacen spun around and swung his sword up and cut against Drake again.   
  
Now, Drake had a red X-mark on him. The two were a bit out of breath, but still persist on going.  
  
"...give up?" Jacen asked.  
  
"Heh...you wish..." Drake dragged his sword to the ground as he ran toward Jacen and then sweep some snow into Jacen's face, blinding him a bit. "Ha! Now you will die!"  
  
Jacen saw it coming and jumps up, avoiding Drake's slashing attack, but Drake looked up with more determination.  
  
"You think you've won? Jacen!" Drake bend his knees a bit and thrusts himself into the air and connected with flesh with one of his swords  
  
Laura watched in horror, that Jacen got stabbed in the lower left torso area.  
  
"Oh no, Jacen!" Laura shouted.  
  
But Jacen managed to decrease the effectiveness of the stab by parrying it to the side a bit. But Drake twisted his sword a bit and threw Jacen to the ground.  
  
"You might have avoided my stab that would have killed you, but I could easily turn it into a side sweeping attack without hesitation...you see, you are no match for me." Jacen got up and was catching his breath. "AS the person you are, you're nothing."  
  
Drake flipped his swords and was holding them backhanded. Jacen got up and puts his sword back in his sheath, and stands ready for the attack.  
  
"Any last words, Jacen?" Drake asked, but Jacen didn't answer, but kept his eyes closed. "Fine then. I'll finish you!"  
  
Drake ran at an incredible speed and jumps up toward Jacen, but at the same time, Jacen remembers something. He can see Trieze in his memories, teaching him how to use his father's sword. A katana is a japanese sword, Jacen's inhiert memories were able to teach him the succesion technique of a style that existed before his family even existed on Earth. It was called, Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hirameki "Heaven's Soaring Dragon Flash", the final attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style. This was the style that Jacen inheirted from his memories of his ancestor, from the japanese portion of his family.  
  
In an instant, Jacen opens his eyes again and drew his sword again, first knocking Drake's sword out of his hand, but in the same instant, he cuts him again in the stomach with the amazing force of air pressure from his attack. He then spun around and flipped his sword around and hit Drake on the dull side of his sword, but the force also sent Drake flying back toward his Gundam. Drake tumbled backward and landed on his face. Jacen was out of breath again and fell to one knee, using his sword to keep him up, but when he looked up, he saw Drake getting up.  
  
"What?" Jacen was shook that Drake was still able to move, after that attack. Drake showed a large gash from his bottom right torso up to his left shoulder, but...with that kind of wound it would of killed him.  
  
Drake gets up, staggering a bit. He was pissed off. He didn't bother to take his swords back and walks back into his gundam. But before he did, he looked back at Jacen.  
  
"...You didn't kill me..." Drake said  
  
"I rather see you suffer alive than in hell...It would feel much better."  
  
Drake looks around a bit and then smiles a little.  
  
"Well my day might be bad, but your's going to get a whole lot worse." Drake gets in his suit and takes off. "See you again...Jacen Fanel..."  
  
Jacen watches Drake leave and gets back in his suit.  
  
"Initiating armor repair," Jacen said and his suit was healing itself. Jacen then looks within himself and thanks a part of him, "Thank you again...Kenshin Humura..."  
  
He walked around and then senses another presence.  
  
"...Wongfei!?" Jacen turned around and gets rammed into a building by Wongfei.  
  
He gets back up and jumps away as Wongfei fires his claw at him.  
  
"...this time I won't lose..." Jacen jumps onto a part of the mountain get in an attack position.  
  
"So this is the new Excalibur that I've heard about?" Wongfei said   
  
Jacen starts to walk toward him and then stop as Wongfei activates his jets and flies toward him.  
  
"Here I come Jacen!" then, he takes out his halibur. Jacen pulls out his swords and combined them.  
  
"I won't go easy on you," Jacen shouted and swings his sword.  
  
"I'm going to tear you apart!!" Wongfei lands in front of him and they clash.  
  
Wongfei swings his weapon up and then chop down on Jacen, but was blocked and then Jacen tried to attack, but missed. Then, they crossed weapons again and Jacen pressed Wongfei backward. Wongfei tried again to attack Jacen, again, but was blocked again. He tries to launch a claw at Jacen, but didn't have the chance to stop and aim. Then, Wongfei lost his balance a little and Jacen swung his sword and hit Wongfei's chest. Then, Jacen jumped on him and pushed him down the mountain. They both sided all the way down back to the city area. They quickly got back up to clash again and again.  
  
"Wongfei, I don't want to fight you!" Jacen shouted and then jumped back from him." I don't want to fight another friend."  
  
"Where's your sense of honor Jacen? Fight me!"  
  
"Where's your sense of justice? This battle is destroying peace. We must stop this at once."  
  
"Peace will never last forever! And this incident proves it!"  
  
"That's because you help cause it! I don't want to fight you. I've already given up fighting, and continuing on will be meaningless." Jacen puts his sword down."We should put down our arms and accept the peace that we worked so hard to achieve."  
  
"You fool!" Wongfei charges him and knocks him down, but Jacen quickly got back up,"Then you will burn!!"  
  
A shoulder cannon pops up from Wongfei's back and he unleased a storm of hot flames at Jacen's suit.   
  
"I'm going to burn you from inside your suit! You can't withstand intense flames, even with your Gundam, but with your muscle trace system, you will be a fried chicken in no time! DIE!!!"  
  
He was right, with the MT system, Jacen will be scorched. Jacen tried his best to defend himself, but the flames were too rough.  
  
Then, the flames gave him a horrorible flashback of his childhood.  
  
"Mother!" He heard himself screaming for his family as he remembers everything.  
  
The horrible nightmares he had. His family was all killed. No one was left alive. He floated in a shuttle far off in the distance as his colony burned from the inside.  
  
The he remembers seeing his father...lying on the ground...dying, but this was both a visison of the past and his deep conscience telling him something. His father looked to him in the face. His eyes were blanked and it seems to be just a dead corspse, but the face talked to him as if it was still alive.  
  
"Fight Jacen..." Jacen's father shouted to him, "The king of our country never runs from his enemies...fight! Fight him Jacen! Fight!!"  
  
Jacen snapped out of the vision and then screamed as he moved his hands and blocked the flames, then pushing back at Wongfei. His hand closed the flame cannon's opening and his sealed by crushing it, then pushes Wongfei back.  
  
"What the hell is this!!" He takes out a beam saber and stabs at Jacen, but hits his shoulder. Jacen's own shoulder started to bleed from the same spot,"I missed?!"  
  
Jacen then, shoves Wongfei back and slashes at his chest.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Jacen shouted in anger and then chopped at Wongfei's head and breaks one of his eyes and then stabs at his cannon and dices it. then pushes him into a cliff part of the mountain.  
  
He then, chopped at Wongfei's joints so hard that he damaged them, disabling his suit. He then, started to punch at it and then bashing it with his sword.  
  
"My enemies die!!" He takes his saber and fires burst of shots at Wongfei and then smacked him some more.  
  
Wongefei was helpless to stop Jacen.  
  
"I'll Kill you! I'll kill you!" Jacen shouted over and over again as he pratically went berserk.  
  
"Damn it!" Wongfei shouted as he could do noting from stopping Jacen, but then aimed his shoulder cannons at Jacen and shot him back and then continued firing at him, until his guns overheat and went offline.  
  
Then smoke parted, and stood there not too far off was Jacen's suit. Inside, those beam burst attacks only caused minor bruses all over Jacen's body. Jacen had his swords in hands and was ready for a final attack.  
  
"He's...not...human..." Wongfei said in fear, and Jacen brought his swords together and points them high up into the air as they charge.  
  
Jacen then brought his swords down and aimed at Wongfei's suit. His face seemed calm, but of course that means that the ZERO system has got to him again. He lifted up his weapon high and then took aim at Wongfei and was about to unleash is fury. He fired, but someone pushed him out of the way and he fired a beam in the air. The beam struck the clouds and made a shockwave that clear the heavens to reveal the night sky.  
  
Wongfei got out of his trashed suit and runs away. He then remembers what Jacen had said to him.  
  
"We should put aside our weapons and live on...."  
  
Laura got out of her suit and ups Jacen's. Jacen was unconcious.  
  
"Jacen!" Laura tries to wake him, but he was silent, "Jacen wake up! You are not dead! Get up...don't leave me..."  
  
She held Jacen's lifeless body in her arms. Of course Jacen is not dead...he is just in a state of being both dead and alive. For the moment, he is neither living nor dead.  
  
He wakes up in a dark place...there were no doors...no ceiling...no walls...just plain darkness....  
  
"Where...am I?" Jacen was walking around in the darkness, but he was going nowhere fast.  
  
Then, a voice from nowhere said to him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jacen turned to the voice. "You're still the clueless aprentice I taught...It's a wonder why you are still alive in the state you are in..."  
  
"...Trieze..." Jacen said as his former teacher appears from the shadows,  
  
"Is that how you greet your master?"  
  
"I have no time to reminience about the past...or talk about the present."  
  
"Oh...but we have all the time in the world...You keep on forgetting the one thing that I've taught you."  
  
"What..."  
  
Trieze smiles a bit. He was holding his sword and points it up at Jacen.  
  
"You idiot appentice...the will to live is absolutely essential...live on Jacen...it is not your time to die, yet."  
  
Then, Excalibur reactivated and stood up on its own. A surge of white electricity ran through the outer armor of the suit and then the suit's color from black changed to pure white. Excalibur changed into dragon mode. Jacen and Laura stood on its back.  
  
"Laura..." Jacen said as he gets back up.  
  
"Jacen..." Laura reaches out and embrace him.  
  
"You alright...it's going to be a little dangerous from here on...get to safety..."  
  
"No....I will stay by your side, Jacen. I want to be with you...."  
  
Excalibur took flight and flew up high.  
  
In the underground presidential palace, Relena looks at the now white dragon that circles the skies.  
  
"The dragon has regain its wings and now is heading back into the face battle." Relena said softly. "...live on Jacen..."  
  
"Get all forces ready!" Dekim commanded, "Where is Drake!?"  
  
"Sorry, sir! Commander Drake is not showing up on our sensors anymore!!"  
  
"What!!"  
  
Outside, Excalibur hovers above the Barton Mobile Suits.  
  
"White dragon!!" a soldier shouted, "...he's coming right for us!"  
  
Excalibur flew toward the army of Serpents and Sagittarians. It transformed and readies itself.  
  
"You ready Laura?"  
  
An extra chair came down from the ceiling of the cockpit and set itself nearly on top of Jacen's lap. Laura sits on it. Behind the chair a screen pops out to show what is in front of him since the entire chair is blocking him.  
  
"Ready when you are, Jacen."  
  
"Alright, let's get them!"  
  
Jacen charged at the army of suits and attack. He dashed pass two suits and quickly turned around and sliced them with his two swords and then moved on to the next group and too out his guns and got a lot more. Then he ran out of ammo and swung the guns around to knock some enemies down and drop them. Then, swoop down into another street dodging all the shots that the enemy suits throw at him. Then, he pauses for a moment and throws both his swords at two suits, disabling them instantly, then dash in close and activates his forearm beam saber and claws. He then dices the legs of three more suits. Then, his hands attracted his swords back into his hands and he moved on. He connected his swords on the sides and charged forward with his beam shield up. Then, increasing more power to his thrusters and crashing into a whole cluster of troops and then as he did that with his shield arm, his other arm points behind him and fires a EMP blast in the direction of a line of suits behind him, knocking them all down. He stands back up and slashes more with some incoming Serpents, but even though he is Jacen, he seemed overwhelmed for a moment.  
  
"Well, they certainly are getting bolder...too bad their not getting any smarter!" he opened up his head vulcans which turns out to be laser powered. He fires powerful red beams at the troops of Mobile Suits.  
  
He then did a disappearing act and reappears behind some suits and dices them before they can react.  
  
"This is battle is lagging on..." David said as he retreats a bit. Then two Serpents jumped him, but by the time he looked back to see his enemies, they were shot down, "What?!"  
  
Then he looked up and sees three Federation class warships and they each launch suits down into the city.  
  
"How many troops do we have?!" David asked  
  
"Sir, we has about over 50...that's as much as we can gather!" a pilot said  
  
"Guess we made it just in time," Mark said as he fires his pulse rifle at the enemies.  
  
"Let's take'em all out!" Shiro shouted as he fires his beam rifle.  
  
"Alright, let's charge them!" David shouted as he points his sword forward and him and some suits dash into battle.  
  
Amuro tries to kill a Serpent, but Zechs pushes him, throwing off his aim and disables the suit instead.  
  
"We don't want any deaths in this battle...none other than us." Zechs said, "We are peacemakers not killers."  
  
"Alright, then," Amuro said, "Alright everyone listen up. Our objective is to secure the city, but...no killing, just disable the enemies!"  
  
There were a chorus of sigh, and disappointing grunts, but all agree.  
  
Just right after Jacen chops down another opponent, he looks up at the sky and sees two falling object heading toward the nearby body of water. It was Heero and Wufei.  
  
Zero opens up its wings again and Altron pulls up a parachute and then cuts it loose. The two draws weapons again and clashes.  
  
"I don't approve of Relena Peacecraft's ways. It's wrong to think you can achieve peace by just throwing away the weapons and locking up the soldiers!"  
  
"Is that why we should allow Mariemeia to be a dictator?!"  
  
"It will be something for the soldiers to go by-!" Wufei dashes up and slashes Heero's chest. His gundam flickers sparks from external damage. "Humanity needs wars to learn its lesson! That's why I must keep fighting!"  
  
Wufei slashes Heero's suit again and picks off a pick of Zero's shoulder guard.  
  
"That may be fine for now, but she's only repeating history. The sad and miserable history of war! If we don't stop it now, they'll need soldiers like us again! The tragedy called history will just be repeated...Wufei, tell me, how many more people do we have to kill?" Heero gets another flashback of that same girl that Heero met and killed almost two years ago, "...How many more times must I have to kill that little girl?"  
  
"What?" Wufei said as that statement shocked him.  
  
Heero then shuts off Zero and it falls to the water,  
  
"Zero never gave me an answer...Tell me, Wufei."  
  
Zero falls into the water and the water ripples as Zero sinks to the bottom. Wufei seemed to show a sad face as he remembers his home colony get destroyed in front of him.  
  
"Would an incident like that have to be repeated again..." Wufei said as he hovers over where Heero fell.  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere in Space. Quatre, along with Trowa and Duo gets ready to go to Earth.  
  
"Are you both ready?"  
  
"Yeah, any time!" Duo said   
  
"This is how Operation Meteor should have been carried out." Trowa said  
  
"Then, let's go now!" Quatre gets his shotel ready and slices open the main door and they all jumped out. Quatre opens a channel, "Jerry, is your forces ready?"  
  
"Ready when you are,"  
  
"We're heading to Earth now,"  
  
"Roger that Quatre," Jerry said and turned to Dread, "Aina, lead them out."  
  
"Yes, sir. All Federation forces move out!"  
  
Jerry, along with Carl, Daniel, and some Federation troops fell toward Earth.  
  
Back on Earth, the forces there that came with David and the others were getting pinned down.   
  
"Tallgeese, Taurus, and a battalion of Federation troops have passed defense line 3, point D!" A soldier said to Dekim, "The Excalibur units and another Federation battalion are heading toward defense line 6 point F!"  
  
"What can they do with such few suits? Send counterattack troops to all those points!!"  
  
"Yes sir!"   
  
"What a shame. I don't think you'll be able to meet your brother again," Mariemeia said to Relena.  
  
Outside. Mark and Shiro dashes through another line of suits with their beam sabers. As they do, they hear battle chatter and Dekim speaking to the world.  
  
"There are fools who still resist our newly found law and order. You must all think of the true meaning of the blood that is going to be spilled!"  
  
"Pitiful bastards, this battle is not accomplishing anything. Why are we fighting this battle?" Shiro said  
  
"Unfortunately, the world is not as reasonable as you are Shiro," Mark said, and they charge on, Jacen happens to be listening to that conversation.  
  
"But in fact the people are too reasonable. There are far too few people who will stand up against Mariemeia." Jacen said  
  
Inside the underground base, Lady Une manages to infiltrate it. She stands on the security room, watching the screens depicting the battles outside.  
  
"This is Treize's ideal? They don't even realize that Dekim is manipulating them. Mariemeia is just a puppet for him!"  
  
Outside, Noin and some suits tries to advance forward, but a few get shot down. Zechs and Jacen dashes through a crowd. Zechs jumps over one, while Jacen disappeared through it and they both ended up behind the suits, where they slash and stab away. David and Mark flies in the air trying to press forward and provide air support, but then, David was shot down by a laser weapon from a warship, but landed softly on the ground. David then retreated to where Noin. Noin got hit again, and her shields failed. Zechs fell back as well; he looks up at his screen and sees that his sensors detected more suits. Suits were coming from all over the place. Then, there was a barrage of missiles that hit where Zechs and Noin is. They braced in and defend their position. A few more Federation suits went down from the attack.  
  
"We've reached our limit..." Zechs said  
  
"I'm not saying any goodbyes, yet, Zechs!" Noin said  
  
"Of course not, Noin!"  
  
The enemy suits dashed closer to their prey and open fire at them. Jacen himself and his forces withdrew while firing and they were soon back to back in a wide area of the city. More Federation suits fell to the power of the Serpents and Sagittarians and their overwhelming number against their. Then, Jacen's forces were trapped and surrounded. The Barton suits then stopped, stood their weapons down, and hold their positions. Jacen received a communicate from Dekim.  
  
"You have all fought well...Worthy of the History books...but, I'm, afraid that this is the end...surrender now, and join us...or die defending your lost cause..."  
  
"We will not be your pawns Dekim!" Jacen shouted.  
  
"Well then I'm sorry..." Dekim nodded to someone and ended the conversation. "I guess this will be the last conversation we'll have...Duke Fanel."  
  
The Barton army raised their weapons again for a final attack. Jacen raised his saber and so did some suits that ran out of weapons except that. They were all ready to die.  
  
Just then, three suits got their head chopped off by two whirling blades from nowhere. It was Sandrock, with a few dozen Federation Vanguards dropping from behind him.  
  
"Looks like we've arrived just in time." Quatre said as he detached his cloak. "Not that you guys can't take care of yourselves."  
  
"Quatre!" Noin shouted.  
  
Some Serpents fired at him, but he charged forward and sliced off their heads.  
  
"You guys are amazing. All this fighting and not a single soldier killed, at least for the enemy side."  
  
"I'm glad that we can be an example for you." David said back. "We just want to teach these people something, here!"  
  
Some Sagittarians fired beam cannons and then detected a new enemy. They looked far at the end of a street and Jerry decloaks from stealth mode and fired his claws at their heads, knocking down three suits Then, from above, Duo and Carl appeared, dropping behind the enemies and dicing them up.  
  
"Let's only take their weapons and war itself with us to Hell!" Duo said  
  
Other suits tried to fire at the Gundams, but then they were shot down by gattling and energy blasts. Daniel, Mike, and Trowa jumped into the air, with Trowa doing a flip in his Gundam and Mike and Daniel barrel rolling. They landed and brought all their weapons to bear. The Barton suits were instantly disabled.  
  
"About 400 suits left. We have about 100, each group. If were just getting rid of the Mobile Suits I think we could manage it." Trowa said  
  
Elsewhere, people from all over the world watch the battle just beginning to unfold. Inside the Presidential palace, Dekim gets mad at the resistance.  
  
"Those brats! How long do they plan to resist me?!"  
  
"Even if they destroy the Mobile Suits, they can't reach this shelter. Their resistance is futile." Mariemeia said calmly.  
  
Relena then gets up.  
  
"I..."  
  
"What is it, Relena?"  
  
"I...I was running away. " Relena runs to a console and opens a channel with the world.  
  
"People, you must not be afraid of what you see." He face appears on a screen, "Peace is not something that someone gives to you! Nor can it be forced! Peace must be earned. You must long for it in your hearts!-"  
  
But she was cut off.  
  
"Who was that?!" Someone asked  
  
"That was Queen Relena..." another replied.  
  
"Your appearance is yet to come, Your Majesty." Dekim said angered and a bit sarcastically.  
  
Relena had a grim look of determination.  
  
"Are you guiding the people to battle?" Mariemeia asked, "Aren't those actions against your total peace policy"   
  
"I no longer consider myself as a Peacecraft. It is not policy or assertion we need now, but the desire for peace! I realized that to gain peace takes more than just words."  
  
"But your way failed! The people won't fight back. I've already won."  
  
At a certain town nearby, the people talk about the battle that is happening right before their eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" someone asked  
  
"Isn't the war over?"  
  
"Gundams are fighting?"  
  
"Wasn't that Duke Fanel's Gundam?"  
  
They all chattered about, until someone interrupted them.  
  
"You people going to continue standing in awe and do nothing!?" a female voice cried out. The crowd turned to see that it is Dorothy, "Is Mariemeia the master you've been waiting for? Come on go wag your tails in front of her."  
  
"Hey! You comparing us to dogs?!" a man shouted out.  
  
"Oh pardon me. You're not the dogs that wag their tails in front of their masters...in fact, you're the tail that gets wag."   
  
"Shut your mouth lady! You're looking at a man who shot down 10 Mobile Suits in the war, so don't you be calling us names!"  
  
"Oh, I don't see any men here...The only men that I see...are either buried-or always have their faces up displayed on that screen!" she points to the screen showing the battle in progress.  
  
The screen showed shots from all over the city, from far off views, to close ups.   
  
We see Deathscythe, and Thor slashing left and right. Then, we switched to Heavyarms and Nu blasting away. Then, we see Jacen doing an overhead slash.  
  
The crowd's faces changed as they realize the situation.  
  
Then, we see each and every pilot, as they fight. Sweat pour down their faces as they fight, not to kill, but to save others souls from their mistakes.  
  
"I guess peace is not just handed to us...right."  
  
They all remembered what Relena said. We see Zechs flying all over the place, dodging the enemy fire and hanged back to see Federation suits firing and going down, as they pick off several Serpents and Sagittarians. Vanguards and Dreads took cover behind buildings, as they laid heavy fire on their enemies.  
  
"You're right...we should be fighting ourselves...of course we don't have anymore weapons to fight with!"  
  
"Is that the responsible given to us, survivors?"  
  
"We must prove that we deserve this peace we worked so hard to achieve...we must prove that we deserve this freedom."  
  
"Hm, ok, I'm going to where Miss Peacecraft, if anyone wants to follow!?"  
  
"Right here!"  
  
"I'm going too, I just can't wait around and do nothing!"  
  
"Count me in!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready to join you!"  
  
The crowd was all getting excited.  
  
"Well I have no choice" She picks up her cell phone, "Send them in."  
  
Then, all of the sudden, some strange transport ships appear in the sky.   
  
"Whoever wants to fight for their freedom, please board the ships!" Dorothy said as she led the mob in, "To arms!"  
  
Inside each transport ships were brand new Mobile Suits.  
  
Back with the battle. Some Barton suits flew up and fired beam cannons at Heavyarms and his group. The suits missed him, and Heavyarms group fired back, knocking the suits down. One suit fell on top of another.  
  
A Serpent fires its gattling gun, but Sandrock jumped on it and sliced off and arms, knocking it off balance. Then, two suits jumped on him, in an attempt to put him into submission. Quatre got mad and jets up high. Then pushes off the suits and cuts them down.  
  
On the ground, Shiro, Aina, and Mark fires their beam weapons at opposing suits on the other line and knocks them down. Serpents from the air were swooping down on them and firing their gattling guns. Then Shiro picked up a missile launcher and fired a salvo at a Serpent's leg and shot it down. A Vanguard was holding a chain gun and fires at the other flying Serpent and knocks it down.   
  
Then, two commander types, one a Serpent Custom, the other a Sagittarian Custom, charge up at them. They fly up into the air and was spotted by the three Federation aces. They all fired at the two new suits, but the Barton commander types skillful dodged all their shots. Mark and the Vanguard with the chain gun tried to shoot down the enemy, but then, two bazooka shots blows off Marks left arm, and downed the guy behind him. Mark looked down at his severed arm to see that it is still moving, then look back up to see the Serpent with a big barrel bazooka. It was a little bigger than his suit. Then, the other suit, which was smaller and faster, equipped with a machinegun. Their heads had visor eyes, unlike the regular units with the square looking one, these were narrow looking.   
  
"Split up Shiro! I'll get big, ugly!" Mark said and Shiro head off to chase after the other one while the Serpent one remained,  
  
Mark continues to fire at the new type, but the Serpent popped up laser turrets from its shoulders and fired at Mark, who retreated, firing, and then slides into an alley. Shiro and the other one dashed away from the battle, then split up in between buildings and then jumped. Shiro got on top of a building. The Sagittarian commander unit flew far above him and fired missiles from launchers from its back. Shiro then blasted out his thrusters and dodged them all.   
  
Back with Mark, he fired continuously, then jumps back onto a main street an breaks a piece of the Serpent's head, but the Serpent fires back with its big cannon, and makes a big dent on Marks right chest. He falls on his legs, but his suit seemed to be failing him. He looks at his opponent, who drops its depleted cannon and takes out his gattling gun. But after it equips its gattling gun. Mark flew back a little, dropped his blaster, takes out his beam saber, and dashes right up to it. He then chops up his opponent.  
  
Back with Shiro, he seemed to have eluded the enemy. As the enemy suit looks around for Shiro, Shiro drops in front of him and fires his machine gun. The suit also fires his machine gun, but Shiro destroys the guy's weapon. The Sagittarian drops his destroyed weapon, along with some other back parts and then charge up to Shiro with a left arm beam saber weapon. He tried to cut Shiro up, but Shiro flew back and blasted up the guy's suit and still did not kill him.  
  
Then, we go to Deathscythe, who stabs a suit with the other end of his scythe, and knocks it down, then smacks another one from behind. He sees two more Serpents trying to rush him, but he jets up and cuts their heads off. The suits fell and Duo moves on. He then reached a position that had some Federation Dreads covering it, but they were knocked down as more Barton suits laid heavy fire as Duo enters the area.  
  
"Damn, they just keep on coming all at once!" Duo then dashes forward with his weapon ready to slam into enemies, "Here I go, AHH!"  
  
Duo plowed through a whole line of Barton suits.  
  
We move to Heavyarms and Nu, they hold their positions well, then a Serpents fires all its missiles. Heavyarms used its gattling guns as an AMS and takes down all the incoming missiles. Daniel then raised a hand and launched his funnels at the enemies and fired them.   
  
Then, we go back to Sandrock as he takes up another offensive stance.  
  
"Looks like were fighting another losing battle." Quatre said as he then jets up into a crowd of suits.  
  
Jacen chopped up one suit after another, but the numbers seemed endless.  
  
"Damn, where are all these suits coming from?!" Jacen shouted after he got hit.  
  
"We must fall back and regroup. We can't stand against this many at once if we are not killing them." Laura said  
  
"We would be able to finished this more quicker if I was able to fire a few buster shot!"  
  
"If we wanted to kill them all,"  
  
"(Sigh) All units regroup near the center of the east part of town!" Jacen regains one of his gattling guns and fires it as he retreats.  
  
Meanwhile, underwater. Zero lied still on the floor. Then, the suit started to reactivate itself. It was like it was alive...or it was just the backup system. This woke up Heero.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
The suit started to move on its own again.  
  
"Zero...Don't fail me now?" The suit's power started to raise to full and it got back up...Heero looked at the screen and then, "We still have a job to do."  
  
Heero punches his throttle to full and the suit was off.  
  
Back at the battlefield, The Federation suits were getting rounded up as they retreat.  
  
"Now! Give them all you got!" Jacen shouted as he fired his reloaded guns.  
  
Everyone else was trying their best.  
  
"Running low!!" Jerry shouted   
  
A Dread's machinegun then clicked empty.  
  
"I'm out!" Aina said  
  
"Here! Make them count!" Carl shouted as he tosses her a Serpent gattling gun.  
  
Duo tries to press back forward, and chops down a few suits, but was knocked back from bazooka shots. Then, we go to Zechs.  
  
"Gundam pilots, that's enough. Leave us, and retreat!"  
  
"What! Retreat!?" Quatre said, and then one of his swords got destroyed, "If this was a battle to take lives, it would have ended long ago. But if we did, that would've defeated the point of us coming here!"  
  
Noin flies back and fires her rifle. One of her arms was already gone.  
  
"But at this rate you'll die in vain." Noin said  
  
Jacen then kicks down a suit, then takes out his cannon and shoots it.  
  
"If we were gonna retreat, we would've been on the run from the start." Jacen explained, "But it's a bit ridiculous going on like this."  
  
Trowa and Daniel seemed to have ran out of ammo and Daniel switched to beam saber and a bazooka of his own. Trowa dropped both his guns and then popped out heat blades from each arms.  
  
"They are the way we used to be like during the war." Trowa said, "Dekim is manipulating their purpose in life."  
  
"But you'll die!" Noin said  
  
"Don't let it bother you." Jerry said, "We're used to having our asses kicked all the time."  
  
"That's what makes us special!" Duo shouted.  
  
Then, Quatre runs up and punches an enemy, then defends from a barrage.  
  
"And that's why we can be who we are." Quatre said  
  
Inside the Presidential palace again,  
  
"I did not return to being Darlian for my father's revenge. Nothing comes from revenge. Hatred will only create more hatred!"  
  
"That is because you lost. But I am different. I will be the victor of this battle." Mariemeia said  
  
"The Gundams and Federation forces are trapped! They are all now seemed to have run dry of ammo!"  
  
"You see? What they can hope to do?"  
  
Deathscythe walks back as his blade switches off from lower power.  
  
"I got nothing left!" Duo said  
  
"Me too!" Jerry said  
  
"I'm out!" Carl said  
  
"So am I!" Daniel said   
  
"We could clear half of them if we self-destruct. Should we?" Duo suggested.  
  
"If you're going to self-destruct, don't take anybody else with you." Trowa said, "We're the only ones who should die."  
  
"Heh, guess your right," Duo said back in defeat.  
  
Everyone stood there didn't seem to be a way out.  
  
"Everyone else that has one, go to sabers and prepare to make one final charge!" Jacen ordered, "If we go down...we go down as warriors."  
  
The Gundams themselves, were handed either sabers or have something left, and gets ready to make a final move. Then, something appears on their sensors.  
  
"Huh!" Quatre said  
  
"Where!?" Trowa said  
  
"Above us!" Duo shouted  
  
Everyone looked up to see Wing Zero. A little mess up, but battle ready with the Buster Rifle charging.  
  
"Wing Zero!" Zechs said.  
  
Wing Zero was covered with new Federation models. It locks on and waits for orders.  
  
"Locked onto the target," Heero said, "Waiting for next order..."  
  
Jacen then disappears up to join him. He connected a saber in each arm and readies them for attack.  
  
"Gundam Wing Zero has appeared right above us with a small detachment of new Federation suits." A Barton soldier said  
  
"Suit, we are being hailed by Supreme Commander Fanel!"  
  
Jacen's face appears on their large screen.  
  
"Jacen?" Relena said  
  
"This is your final warning...open your shelter doors, and surrender, or we'll give it a new one."  
  
"What do you think you can do? -You are the one to surrender."  
  
"Hmmm, Heero." Jacen turned to Heero and so does the screen.  
  
"Heero," Relena said  
  
"Confirm that your shelter shields are up." Heero said, "I hope for your sake, that those shields are as strong as you say...Do you feel safe in your cage?"  
  
"You can't hurt us!" Mariemeia said, "You are powerless against us!"  
  
"You asked for it then..." Heero ended the transmission,  
  
"Let's give'em hell, Heero!" Jacen shouted and the two suits fired on the shield doors.  
  
Two huge wide beams struck from the sky as they made the whole structure shook under the stress. When the first volley ended, there was still some surge of energy left on the doors of the presidential palace.  
  
"Gather all available units here, shoot down those suits!!" Dekim commanded.  
  
"S...such wretched men." Mariemeia said, "It's a w...waste of time d...doing such a thing..."  
  
"You're sweating...are you afraid, Mariemeia?" Relena asked, as if she had too, since she could see right through her,  
  
Excalibur and Wing Zero fired again, but the stress of the next shot blew off one of Zero's arm. The two beams met again and hit their target.   
  
Inside power was being cut off and lights were flickering.  
  
"Impossible, how could this be happening?!!" Dekim said  
  
"Shield defense is down by half. Excalibur's and Wing Zero's aim is accurate by 100 of a unit. Though Excalibur looks like it could not fire anymore, but Wing Zero still could. If he hits the same place again, the shelter will collapse!"  
  
"Stop! Relena Peacecraft is here, too!" But neither Heero nor even Jacen took that threat seriously.  
  
Both the suits were cracking with energy. Excalibur withdrew its weapons.  
  
"Heero...I can't fire anymore...you must end this...but...if you do fire...there is a strong possibility that your suit will blow itself up..." Heero did not answer, "You can go ahead, but are you willing to do it at the cost of your life."  
  
"Heero..." Relena said. Somehow in a way, she heard him calling back to her.  
  
"Relena..."  
  
Barton units tried to shoot down Zero, but were not effective. Then, Heero thought for a moment and then sees that little girl again.  
  
"I'd gladly paid-" Heero said and fires his weapon one last time. The last shot was more powerful than all the others and raged down at the gate protecting the presidential house.  
  
From far below, everyone watched as Wing Zero was destroying itself. The blast from the last attack was short-circuting Zero's systems.  
  
"Heero!!" Quatre cried out.  
  
Inside the compound, the whole place was being destroyed. Then, as a beam was about to fall on Relena and Mariemeia, Lady Une jumps in and pushes them down.  
  
Outside, Heero's beam ended and the whole mountain shook from the shock and there was a huge explosion. Wing Zero started to fall, but Jacen catches him and lowers him to the ground.  
  
Back inside the compound, Lady Une helps the two she saved up.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, who are you?"  
  
"Even if you're in the wrong, I cannot let his Excellency, Treize's, daughter to die."  
  
"There's another Gundam on defense line 4, point E and also..."  
  
"Sir, were detecting a large dispatchment of unknown Mobile Suits attacking us!"  
  
The screen was covered with an overwhelming number of new suits. The former veterans of the war piloted most.  
  
"We're not listening to you anymore!" One said  
  
"We don't want war!" another one said.  
  
The Barton suits seemed to be intimated by the sight.  
  
"We will protect our peace!"  
  
Then, we see Altron standing behind a large group of citizens rioting.  
  
"Battles like these are not decided by the soldiers...At last I can leave the fighting behind me. This Trieze is my goodbye..."  
  
"Zechs..." Noin said  
  
"This way...this way, I won't have to give up hope again." Zechs said  
  
"The self-destruct was wasted again." Trowa said  
  
"What the hell are they?!" Dekim shouted.  
  
"Sir, we're receiving a communicate from the leader of the group, calling themselves the Federated Commonwealth of Earth!"  
  
"What!!"   
  
A new face appears on the screen.   
  
"This is Commander Kyrensky of the Congressional coalition forces. You will all surrender now, or we will show no mercy to any of you." Then, the screen went back to normal, showing clips of every detail of what is happening outside.  
  
"While his Excellency was fighting losing battles..." Lady Une said, "Treize loved people with the will and determination to fight, even in bad times. And that is why people will accept the Gundams. It's not the victor who moves the heart of the people."  
  
Excalibur then drops Zero to the ground and both pilots came out.  
  
"Ridiculous! We know no defeat! The Barton Family is the true ruler of the World! Mariemeia now is the time to stand at the head of the Nation!" Dekim shouted  
  
"I am the victor..." Mariemeia moves forward and starts to act like a drone, "I will fulfill my father's will..."  
  
Then, Lady Une moves to block her.  
  
"Hmp, do forgive me." Lady Une moves to slap Mariemeia, but Relena beat her to it and hits her hard.  
  
"Excuse me, but it's time you realized, Mariemeia."  
  
"Uh, Relena..."  
  
"Now you understand real fear and you should be able to accept your own mistakes."  
  
"That's enough, Relena Peacecraft." Dekim points his gun at her. "I wish you wouldn't put ideas into my Mariemeia's head."   
  
"Shoot me if you wish. I am resolved!"  
  
"Heh! Then I'll tell you the truth before you die. The public is always expected to obey the victor!"  
  
Dekim pulls the trigger, but Mariemeia get in the way and is hit. She falls to the ground and a pool of her own blood is spilled.  
  
"Mariemeia!" Relena shouted as she helps her up.  
  
"I can replace Mariemeia easily. Even she's the one that I-" just as he was about to finish, he points his gun again and aims.  
  
"Dekim!!" Une shouted as she jumps up with her gun ready, but something else happens. Deckim was not able to pull the trigger to his gun. Instead he felt an intense pain from his chest.   
  
There was a sword that went right through him from behind. The sword was straight and had chinese design. Deckim turned his head around to see a cloaked figure, and only could see some long strands of silver colored hair. The figure's face was not entirely revealed. But his eyes was almost glowing red, and he smiled.  
  
"That was for me..." the cloaked figure said and pulls the sword of and Deckim falls to his knees. "And this...this is just for the hell of it..."  
  
He raised his sword again and swung it at Deckim's neck, cutting through it in one swipe. Deckim looked stunned for a moment and then his head fell off and rolled on the floor.  
  
"I guess I took the pleasure from Jacen of killing him," the figure said and left, with his claok swaying behind him.  
  
When he left, everyone paid attention to Mariemeia.  
  
"Mariemeia, hold on." Relena said as she holds her up.  
  
"I was wrong...I...I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Mariemeia-"  
  
"-I'll relieve you of your pain..." Heero said as everyone turned to see him put up his gun.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Oh...it's you, again...I would have never guessed it would be you to end it..." Mariemeia said, "I thank you..."  
  
Heero pulls the trigger to his gun, but it clicks empty.  
  
"I've killed Mariemeia." Heero said, most likely meaning it symbolically, "I...I won't kill anyone, anymore... I...I don't have to anymore..."  
  
Heero then collapse.  
  
"Oh Heero!" Relena runs to him and catches him. "...Heero..."  
  
But then, Jacen enters to room. His black hair was not sweaty and wet, and his military uniform was ruined in blood and dirt. He had his family sword drawn and walked into the room.  
  
Jacen runs to check on Mariemeia,  
  
"There's still hope! Get her to the medical room quickly!" Jacen ordered  
  
"Yes, sir!" a soldier obeyed and moved to help.  
  
"Finally...it's all over..." Relena said as she nursed Heero in her arms.   
  
Jacen stood up and looked at the head of Deckim that rolled onto the floor.  
  
"Who killed him?" Jacen asked.  
  
"Someone cloaked..." Wongfei said as he walked up to him, "He used a strange looking sword. It bore the same symbol that your sword had."  
  
Jacen looked at his sword, and smiled a bit.   
  
"Well, clean up the mess here Commander Hung...I'm tired..." Jacen turns and walks out.  
  
"Heh...yes sir..." Wongfei said.  
  
Outside, soldier from all side, disarmed and stood down. The soldiers of Mariemeia stood down and got out of their suits. Then, in a public gathering, they burned their weapons and clothes of war (Their hats, arm bands, etc.)  
  
Wufei watches with everyone, as this appears to be a renewal of peace.  
  
Sometime later, on Earth. Three Gundam pilots were about to destroy their suits.  
  
"Well it's goodbye for real," Duo said, "...buddy."  
  
Duo was the first to press the self-destruct button. Deathscythe, Sandrock, and Heavyarms, slowly glowed and destroyed themselves.  
  
"I'm back to being nameless." Trowa said  
  
"I don't think it makes a difference. Trowa sounds fine with me..." Quatre said, "Why don't you just keep it."  
  
"Names are for other people to call you. It's no use trying to change that. What's important that w have a place we can call home...right"  
  
"Yeah, you're right Duo."  
  
Elsewhere, in China most likely, Wufei also is preparing to blow up his suit and does so. Altron lights up and then explodes from a safe distance.  
  
"Nataku...may you rest in peace."  
  
"Wufei," Sally said, "Noin and Zechs have disappeared somewhere. How about it? You want to work with me?"  
  
"A Preventer, eh? Heh, why not?"  
  
Up in Space, in a shuttle.  
  
"Are you sure? Mars Terraforming still isn't in the operational stage." Noin said  
  
"It's something Relena's working on. It's bound to be rash. That's why someone who's already dead has to do it. Noin, you don't have to..."  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself, Zechs...again."  
  
The shuttle zooms off to a distance.  
  
Back on Earth, where Deathscythe, Heavyarms, and Sandrock was destroyed, Jerry and Carl walks on the field.  
  
"Hmmm, it seems that they have left," Jerry said, "Alright send the recovery team in..."  
  
A MS transport and savage team came swiftly and picks up the pieces of the Gundams.  
  
"I hope you forgive us guys," Carl said, "Like Prof. G have said 'Think of a better way to use it than destroy it'. These we still need."  
  
Then, Carl's cell rang.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sir, we have already completed in salvaging Gundam Altron."  
  
"Good, take it to Mars..."  
  
Several days later, on colony Giaea Alpha, Jacen and Laura toast to each other.  
  
"Happy Anniversary, Laura,"  
  
"And Happy New Years to you as well..."   
  
Then, they both felt something and turned around to the doorway. There was someone in the shadows.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" the figure asked.  
  
"Well...I was beginning to wonder..." Jacen said "it was your doing with Deckim right?"  
  
"I really wanted to let you have the fun in killing him. him being your last target on your list."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I was actually going to spare him. I didn't have what it took to be a killer again."  
  
"That's what I said to myself...before I realized again that killing is just the way of life..." The cloaked figure walked out of the shadows and pulls down his hood. The man was about the same age as Jacen is, and looked almost like him, but had a bit of long silver colored hair tied in a pony tail. He had red eyes and at his side was the same sword that was used to kill Deckim. "So, when's the party going to start, brother?"  
  
"Heh, after all this time you still haven't changed much haven't you, Dante..."  
  
Jacen looked up at the artificial sky.  
  
"Another time of change is upon us already... Dante said "but now it is up the the next generations of leaders to take action for it. They will blame on their fathers and mothers for it, but I hope their children will forgive us for it."  
  
Elsewhere on the colony, Relena was invited to Jacen's New Years party as well. She walks around Jacen's finished castle and then looks out a balcony. Then, just when it seems a bit too quiet, Heero creped up behind her. Relena turned around.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Relena...I'm sorry...to keep you waiting...for so long..."   
  
The two got closer together and embraced under the false moon.  
  
"...don't leave me again...ever..."  
  
Relena returns to her work as a minister of peace, with Heero at her side, protecting her. Duo, going back to his usual job as a machinical and computer parts technician. Trowa back at the circus. Quatre running his family business and head of his House. And Wfuei off on some other purpose as the Preventer "Earth".  
  
After Colony year 197. The people have regained their peace. And from there on, the people hope that...peace will last forever...but...that is only what the people hope for... The desires of man...always gets in the way...How long will this peace last?  
  
The End? ...Or is it?  
  



	5. The future Preview of the next act

Preview to a fic that I might write. BEWARE, IF I WRITE THIS FIC, THIS HAS MANY, MANY SPOILERS IN IT, BUT READ IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.   
  
We see our solar system, as it rotates around the galaxy, as it rotates within itself...we zoom in on a particular planet...the planet Earth...Rich in life and the right amount of resources to support life. We then go in closer toward it...slowly.  
  
"Since the Dawn of History...there has been wars...wars are an everlasting evolutional part of humanity, it cannot be rid of. As long as humanity exists...there will always be wars...So what fate will destiny bring this time..." a voice said  
  
Location: Unknown on Earth, up on high mountains.  
  
"Position for landing, Vanguard unit ready," a male voice said.  
  
"MR1432-Van Fanel...20 to touchdown," A familiar female voice said  
  
"That's odd-" Van said as his Mobile Suit as it readies to be dropped.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I'm detecting a power source...but it's weird...something's out here...I'm checking it out."  
  
"Be careful Van,"  
  
"Yes mother," Van said sarcastically.  
  
"The signal is very familiar...."  
  
"And it's very strong-it wasn't here last time I came! -What the Hell is that?" We now see Van inside the container.   
  
We skip ahead to see the MS spotting a large box on the cliff.  
  
He seems to be about the age of 16 or 17. He was inside an environmental suit to protect him from the cold. He then seems the big object inside the box and touches. It then seems to glow in response to his touch.  
  
"A Mobile Suit," Van said  
  
Then, we see a huge battleship growing closer to Van's position and released suits and attack the position where Van is, destroying his MS. Van trips and falls, but grabs onto the cockpit door as he holds on.  
  
"My suit is damage, damn Commonwealth!"  
  
"Commonwealth?! Here?!" Van then jumps into the cockpit, "VAN!"  
  
The entire cliff collapses. Inside the strange suit, Van touches the controls and the whole thing glows to life, and then the main consol in front of him blinked to life, and the dragon symbol appears on it. Then, a strange voice spoke out from it.  
  
"Good morning, kid...ready for combat-?" the voice said, it was Jacen's voice.  
  
"ERG, MOVE!!" Van shouted at the suit.  
  
We now see Earth again up close as the sun rises.  
  
"This is advance battle unit, Escaflowne...do you request control instruction?" Jacen's voice asked again.  
  
Date: After Colony 215  
  
Earth  
  
Gundam-Wing  
  
"Over the past few years, after the dead of Duke Jacen Fanel and President Relena Darlian, the situation on Earth and Space has changed drastically...now Commonwealth's war potential is very strong...the Prenventers military force took up a stubborn resistant, but without a major war, Earth, the colonies, and outlying planets were taken over by Commonwealth in a flash."  
  
There were strange new Mobile Suits flying toward some Mobile hover suits, that looked like advance version of Tragos. The new kinds of Mobile Suits stopped and divide to attack. Some of them fired and then jumped back for cover behind buildings.  
  
We then see the box with Van inside sliding down a slope.  
  
"To increase their power even more, Commonwealth has repaired the Libra and the Peacemillion. Libra is already getting ready to move out...." then the box started to hover over a big crater area as other Vanguards watched, "Only those two war machines can stop the Libra."  
  
Meaning only the Escaflowne and the other one...Wing Zero can stop the Libra threat, as they are the only ones who possess the powers to destroy it.  
  
Then, the box exploded and out came...Excalibur, which so happens to be renamed Escaflowne. It attacks the enemy suits surrounding it, shredding them into pieces. Then, was attack by another suit, which appears to be gundam. It had the faint looks of the Epyon, with a deep blue color to it, and it shoots out many funnels.  
  
"So you want this mobile suit do you?" Van shouted  
  
"Maybe," a female voice replied as she launches her funnels at Van, who defends.   
  
Van spins around and launches three laser pulse beams at the strange suit, but it was ineffective.  
  
"Even if you are Commonwealth, that's too rough!"  
  
"It sure is,"  
  
"Who's the commander!?"  
  
We then skip ahead and see Wing Zero, the original version.  
  
"Excalibur?" a monotone voice said from the Gundam.  
  
"Is that you!? Heero Yuy?!" Van shouted as he flung Zero into a wall, but it did a flip and then kicked off the wall and rammed Van into a door.  
  
We then see Escaflowne dicing and chopping suits.   
  
"...Father...you are part of this suit...?"  
  
"I downloaded my mind into this Mobile Suit. I am here to guide you...I knew my death was near, but...I still wish for peace...make it happen...continue my work, son..."  
  
Then, we see Van running through walls and doors in a base that is about to explode from his infiltration, but as he does that, another one was also running through the base as well. This person was about Van's age. He had blue eyes and slightly long brown hair with a hint of blond highlight in it.   
  
The two then ran into a wide hallway together at the same time and sees each other, and then both ran through a window. One took out a handgun, the other drew out Jacen's sword and then, the two landed and rolled on the floor. They got up quickly and point weapons at each other's face and neck.  
  
"Who are you?!" both asked  
  
"I asked you first!" Van shouted,  
  
"No, I did!" the two argued-then,  
  
"-My name is Vorian Yuy Peacecraft."  
  
"-I'm Van Fanel-"   
  
"-So you're the son of Jacen Fanel."  
  
"- So, what about you. Are you related to the Peacecrafts - Milliardo, but I don't remember him having a second son or perhaps Relena...? Who's your father?"  
  
"My mother is Relena Darlian...I am her son, but...I don't know who my father is--all mother told me about him was--that he was a soldier in the war, who died saving her..."  
  
Skip to another scene, where Van was talking to his AI father.  
  
"I know who Vorian's father is, but I'm not telling you, kid"  
  
"What? Who is he!?"  
  
"Why don't you guess!"  
  
We see Vorian holding Jacen's sword and trying it out. He spins it around and does moves with it.  
  
"Can't you tell Van...those blue eyes...those brown/blond hair...how his voice seems to be able to command such a powerful presence within him...very few are blessed with such powers..."  
  
Then, it hit him hard.  
  
"No...You don't really mean that he is the son of-"  
  
"Exactly, my child. Don't you ever wonder why Relena gave him the middle name Yuy? Vorian is the son of Heero Yuy...my half brother-"  
  
"Your-"  
  
"And with that...comes also the ancient bloodline trait, that all Fanels have, if your DNA includes a hint of Fanel blood, that means you will inherit the trait, that is both your gift...and your curse."  
  
We see Vorian and Van sprout angel wings from their backs.  
  
We then see Wing Zero Custom.  
  
"I renamed it Angelus...because it is like an angel...an angel that will bring peace to the world." Vorian said  
  
"But I don't know if peace can be brought upon by just actions and beliefs, alone."  
  
Then, we see a Gundam that looks like the Excalibur, but has angel wings.  
  
"It's him...Dante...he is alive!" Laura said  
  
"You see!" Dante said, "The strong truly does survive!"  
  
He laughs sinisterly.   
  
"I've learn from all those years of repenting and atonement, that you can't run away..you can't deny what you really are."  
  
"Drake Barton...he will use the Jump drive generator-to compress space and destroy all of mankind...you must stop him Van..."  
  
We see Escaflowne getting shocked all around it as Drake tries to kill Van.  
  
"Come on son of Jacen...stop me if you can..." Drake laughs again,  
  
The electric bolts were red, and then they suddenly turned white, as Van seems to have changed them at will.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" he shouted.  
  
We see an Laura touching Van's face and cries a bit as she lets go and closes her eyes.  
  
Then, we see Escaflowne in dragon mode and many ships fly over it.  
  
"You have become what I expected, son." Jacen said, "The performances of Escaflowne and Inferno is even...but to match Drake, you are missing one thing--that depends on the skill of the pilots."  
  
Escaflowne blasts off into battle again into the face of battle.  
  
Gundam-Wing   
  
Legacy  
  
"Get out of my way!" Van shouted.  
  
"Mission accepted," Vorian said  
  
"By the right of rule, you are now House Fanel, Van. Lead your people to true freedom that has been stolen from them!"  
  
"You're looking look more and more like your father every day," Laura said, "Be sure to stop Drake...."  
  
"Wait Van!"  
  
Van points a gun at Dante as he walked away.  
  
"Stay the Hell away from me, you bastard!" Van shouted at Dante, who backs off, "You might look like my father, but you are nothing like him!...You have the face, but you don't have his soul!"  
  
Van walks away....  
  
"I will carry on your will father...guide me please..."  
  
"The restoration after the great war is still going on. It is up to the next generation to carry out the task of restoring the world to what it was."  
  
The next generation will fight on.  
  
COMING SOON 


End file.
